


Compañero protector

by greenandboo



Series: Hermanos Holland [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, cross-Posted on Sweek, greenandboo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Hermanos Holland #03[Simon-Zack]by Toni GriffinEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

En el espacio de dos años, Louis perdió casi todo lo que había significado algo para él. Después que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche y su mejor amiga de cáncer, Louis se quedó solo con su hija de tan solo dieciocho meses de edad. Los abuelos de la niña, ultrareligiosos y homofóbicos, harán todo lo posible para alejarlo de ella. Para detener esto, Louis empaca y se muda a un pequeño pueblo en el norte de Victoria.

Harry ha sabido que era gay desde que tenía quince años y se había resignado a no ser padre. Al entrar en su casa una tarde, se sorprende al encontrar no sólo a su compañero, sino a una niña de dos años llamándolo papá. ¿Harry está dispuesto a ser padre? ¿Louis puede abrir su corazón después de tanto dolor y correr el riesgo de amar a alguien más?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Simón-Harry|Zack-Louis]


	2. Capítulo 1

—¿Papá?

Louis miró por el espejo retrovisor a la persona más importante de su vida. Su hija que estaba en su sillita en el asiento trasero, rodeada de todo lo que poseían.

—¿Sí, Calabaza? —Louis constantemente desviaba sus ojos de ida y vuelta entre su preciosa carga y la carretera que tenía por delante.

—¿Ya llegamos?

Louis suspiró. La pregunta había sido constante durante las últimas horas. Tenía que ser duro para Hayley. En seis meses había perdido a la madre que amaba, la casa en la que creció, la guardería que conocía y a sus queridos amigos. Para colmo aparte de todo lo que había pasado, sus abuelos estaban tratando de separarla de su padre, así que finalmente se había ido con Hayley a empezar en una nueva ciudad, con gente nueva y, esperaba, que con nuevos amigos.

—Todavía no Hayley, pero pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Encontraremos el motel, descargaremos el coche y luego vamos a encontrar un bonito parque donde podamos jugar un poco. ¿Qué te parece?

Los chillidos de alegría que Louis escuchó de Hayley, en el asiento trasero, fueron por la idea del parque.

Mirando hacia atrás otra vez, Louis no podía creer lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Sus brillantes ojos de color verde jade y el más lindo botón como nariz que había visto en su vida, por encima de una pequeña boca de labios rosa, le recordaba a diario a la única mujer que había amado. Pero la mejor característica, pensó Louis, lo único que recibió de su padre, caía suelto por sus hombros, brillantes rizos castaño rojizos. Una de las cosas favoritas de Sara antes de morir, era cepillar el pelo de Hayley.

Louis se sintió momentáneamente abrumado por el dolor de pensar en su mejor amiga. En su primer día de escuela, Louis y Sarah se habían sentado en el mismo asiento durante el almuerzo, ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención al entorno, y terminaron siendo los mejores amigos cuando la campana indicó que el almuerzo había terminado.

Sus años de secundaria parecieron volar con ellos dos compartiéndolo todo. Louis confió en Sarah cuando se dio cuenta que le llamaban la atención los chicos de su escuela, más que las chicas. Sarah lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo que el que fuera gay no le importaba y que siempre lo amaría. Había alentado a Louis a que hablara con sus padres, y que les contara lo que estaba pasando. Su madre lo sorprendió diciendo que hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba y su padre asintió y dijo que mientras Louis fuera feliz, todo lo demás no importaba. Louis abrazó a sus padres, más agradecido que nunca por su apoyo.

Sarah sin embargo, mantuvo el secreto a sus padres hasta después de acabar la escuela secundaria y que se mudaran juntos a un apartamento. Sus padres, religiosos, temerosos de Dios, fueron inflexibles, no querían que Sarah tuviera algo que ver con él. Cuando se negó, la informaron de que Dios la castigaría por estar con él.

Quién sabe lo que los padres de Sarah pensarían si alguna vez se enteraran de que era un Hombre lobo, aparte de gay. Probablemente les daría un ataque de apoplejía. Louis se rió de la idea y recordó el momento en el que Sarah se enteró que era un hombre lobo. Fue la primera luna después de que Louis cumpliera los dieciséis años, Sarah y él estaban tumbados en el piso del salón de su casa, haciendo sus tareas.

El cuerpo entero de Louis estaba caliente, y su sangre hervía, entonces de sus brazos empezó a brotar pelaje. Miró a Sarah a los ojos, los ojos impresionantemente grandes de Sarah le devolvían la mirada y dijo lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

—Por favor, no grites.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más con sus palabras. Sus huesos empezaron a cambiar, el rostro a alargarse y antes de darse cuenta, estaba a cuatro patas enredado en sus vaqueros y camisa mirando a su mejor amiga que a su vez lo miraba cada vez más asombrada.

La madre de Louis llegó desde la cocina, preguntándoles algo cuando miró a Louis y se detuvo en seco con la boca abierta, rápidamente miró a Sarah y recuperó sus sentidos.

—Sarah, ¿estás bien?

—Es tan alucinante. —Sarah se volvió rápidamente y tomó sus deberes antes de agitarlos frente a la cara de Louis—. Vamos, Louis. Pórtate bien y comete esto por mí. De esta forma no tengo que hacerlos y tendré una buena excusa.

Se rió cuando Louis le dio un mordisco juguetón en su mano, antes de que su madre lo regañara. Lo envió a su habitación hasta que cambiara para poder hablar con Sarah.

Sarah intentó que se comiera sus tareas varias veces más y después de eso cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, un día llegó a casa con un collar y una correa y los colgó de la puerta. Se rió tan tontamente que tuvo que correr al baño a orinar cuando Louis vio por primera vez los artículos.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Louis volvió a mirar a su hija por el espejo, notando que estaba dormida, su juguete favorito, un lobo de peluche, lo tenía contra su pecho. Concentrándose en la carretera, Louis se preguntó que iba a hacer sin su mejor amiga. Sarah había sido una constante en su vida, durante trece años. Cuando a Sarah le diagnosticaron cáncer, la noticia golpeó a sus amigos como una tonelada de ladrillos. Se fueron a la cama esa noche envueltos en los brazos uno del otro, ambos con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Sarah lo despertó al día siguiente pidiéndole su esperma. Una vez que se le pasó el shock inicial, Louis estuvo de acuerdo.

Los médicos le dieron un máximo de dos años de vida y quería comenzar los tratamientos automáticamente, aunque no esperaban que eso prolongara su vida, solo por unos meses más. Pero Sarah quería ser madre más que nada en el mundo, y cualquier tratamiento que iniciara le quitaría esa oportunidad.

Louis no pudo negarle nada a su mejor amiga, y como era gay y no esperaba tener hijos, saber que una parte de su amiga viviría en su hija, ayudó a Louis con la pérdida.

Después de largas discusiones y más lágrimas, ellos hablaron con los padres de Louis. La pareja se puso muy contenta al enterarse de que tendrían un nieto. Con Louis siendo hijo único y gay, se habían resignado a no tenerlos. Sus padres estaban tan felices que se ofrecieron a pagar para que el deseo de Sarah se hiciera realidad. Louis y Sarah estaban muy agradecidos por su ayuda, no como los padres de Sarah, que les dijeron al conocer la noticia de su enfermedad, que estaba siendo castigada por su asociación con Louis.

Tuvieron suerte y Sarah se quedó embarazada al primer intento. Louis podía ver la tensión que el embarazo ponía en Sarah, pero ella nunca se quejó. Trabajó tanto como era posible para ayudar a pagar su parte de los gastos, no le importó la cantidad de veces que Louis le dijo que redujera la velocidad y lo tomara más tranquilamente.

Sarah tenía seis meses de embarazo cuando Louis recibió una noche una llamada telefónica para decirle que sus padres habían tenido un accidente de coche. Conducían de vuelta de la fiesta de Navidad, cuando el conductor de un remolque se quedó dormido al volante y cruzó la carretera. El camión los golpeó de frente y ambos murieron en el acto. Había algunas cosas que incluso siendo un hombre lobo no podían evitar. Nunca pudieron ver a su nieta.

Sus padres le dejaron su casa, que ya estaba pagada, y Louis y Sarah se mudaron de su apartamento a la casa en la que Louis había crecido. Nunca hubiera podido soportar esos meses llenos de dolor sin Sarah. Ella dio a luz a su hermosa hija en marzo y le pusieron Hayley como su madre.

Valerie y Howard Stewart, los padres de Sarah, no quisieron tener nada que ver con Hayley o con Sarah mientras él permaneciera con ellas.

Louis y Sarah vivieron felices durante casi dieciocho meses antes de que la enfermedad hiciera su aparición. Entonces la vida se convirtió en una constante de malabarismos entre el trabajo, la atención diaria a Hayley y el hospital de Sarah. Sarah pasó a la otra vida plácidamente mientras dormía menos de un mes antes del segundo cumpleaños de Hayley.

Dos meses después de fallecer Sarah, Louis recibió una visita sorpresa del Departamento de Servicios Sociales. Habían recibido una llamada anónima indicando que su hija estaba en peligro y diciendo que Louis no era apto para ser padre. Louis sabía quién había hecho la llamada aunque ellos se negaron a revelar el nombre. Se había aferrado a Hayley mientras registraban su casa de arriba abajo antes de ser forzado a soltarla para realizarle un examen.

Después de determinar que Hayley parecía estar bien de salud y feliz, se la entregaron de nuevo a Louis y se fueron, haciéndole saber que estarían en contacto.

Louis esperó hasta que Hayley estuvo en la cama esa noche antes de coger el teléfono y marcar un número que jamás pensó que volvería a marcar. Una Valerie arrogante contestó a la quinta llamada, con la voz sonando a 'yo soy mejor que tú'.

—Hola, soy Valerie.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Louis estaba tan furioso con esa gente que todavía no conocían a su nieta y además decían que no era un padre apto.

—¿Perdón? ¿Quién es?

—Te he dicho que como te atreves, ¿quién te ha dado el derecho de llamar a los Servicios Sociales y decirles que no soy un padre apto? Ni siquiera conoces a Hayley. No quieres tener nada que ver con ella.

—Ah... Louis. —El tono de Valerie estaba empezando a cansarlo—. Sí, bueno, no podemos dejar que nuestra única nieta ser criada por alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir gay? —Louis se paseaba por su habitación apretando el teléfono con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Eres una abominación y si no te arrepientes, irás directamente al infierno junto con Sarah.

Louis hizo una pausa, en silencio, aturdido durante un segundo. ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar que Sarah iría al infierno? Furioso con esa gente, que se suponía tenían que amarla, pasase lo que pasase. Louis apretó los dientes y dijo.

—Quedaos un infierno lejos de mí y de mi hija. —Colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó contra la pared.

Colapsando en la cama y colocándose en posición fetal, su cuerpo se sacudió con el llanto. Louis había perdido a sus padres, luego a su mejor amiga, y ahora estas personas estaban tratando de llevarse también a su hija. Sin embargo sabía una cosa, iba a luchar contra ellos cada paso del camino. Hayley era suya, y la iba a proteger con toda su fuerza.

Así es como Louis terminó en este tramo solitario de la carretera, conduciendo hacia un pueblo en el que nunca había estado antes para comenzar un nuevo trabajo en una semana. Sus únicas posesiones eran lo que entraba dentro de su pequeño Toyota Camry. Valerie y Howard siguieron con su amenaza y Louis se vio obligado a vender la casa de sus padres para pagar a los abogados que lucharon por su caso en la corte.

Por suerte, el caso no se prolongó mucho tiempo. El juez fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver lo que los Stewart estaban tratando de hacer, y con el Departamento de Infancia de su lado, el juez le otorgó la custodia exclusiva de su hija. Valerie y Howard se pusieron furiosos y juraron conseguir que su única nieta estuviera lejos de su pervertido padre.

Después de eso, a Louis le pareció buena idea trasladarse. No había nada que lo vinculara a su ciudad natal en las Blue Mountains. Sus padres y su mejor amiga se habían ido, la casa en la que creció ya no le pertenecía y pensó que irse lo más lejos que pudiera de los padres de Sarah, era lo mejor.

Louis buscó online y encontró un puesto de profesor disponible, debido a que la maestra estaba de licencia por maternidad. Louis solicitó el puesto por Internet y luego se entrevistó con el director.

Al parecer un profesor sustituto había dado las clases de matemáticas durante las últimas semanas, pero no podía ocupar el puesto de forma permanente. Además, las matemáticas no eran el fuerte de este profesor y los niños estaban en desventaja. Nadie quería ir a un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada por algo tan insignificante. Pero Louis era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Louis recibió la llamada telefónica a la semana siguiente, haciéndole saber que era el candidato elegido. No estaba seguro de si habían recibido alguna otra solicitud, pero no iba a preguntarlo. Le dio las gracias a Donald Murphy, el director, y dijo que comenzaría al inicio del semestre escolar. La escuela estaba actualmente de cerrada por vacaciones, pero empezaría en dos semanas.

Louis apenas podía contener su entusiasmo por su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Le encantaba la enseñanza y extrañaba a su clase y sus llamadas cuando dejó sus horas lectivas por la enfermedad de Sarah. Louis esperaba volver pero no se engañaba pensando que los chicos estarían contentos de verlo. Eran adolescentes y tenían cosas mejores que hacer con su tiempo. Él no era importante. A Louis le encantaba ver como se le iluminaba la cara a un adolescente cuando el joven empezaba a comprender lo que estaba tratando de enseñarles.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando supo que había conseguido el trabajo fue comunicárselo a su Alfa y saber si había una manada en la zona. Jeremy Stretton era un buen Alfa y no discriminaba a nadie por su color de piel o por su preferencia sexual. El Alfa Stretton le dijo que había una manada en la zona, estaba dirigida por un hombre llamado Alexander Holland. El Alfa Stretton no sabía mucho sobre el otro Alfa, solo que recientemente había sustituido a su padre y que solo lo había visto una vez en la reunión anual de Alfas.

El Alfa Stretton le dio el número que tenía grabado de Alex Holland. Una vez que colgó a su Alfa, llamó al Alfa Holland y acordaron encontrarse cuando llegara a la ciudad. Louis estaba un poco nervioso, la verdad sea dicha, de conocer a su nuevo Alfa. Esperaba que no fuera un intolerante idiota. Necesitaba este trabajo y no quería tener que abandonar la ciudad antes incluso de empezar a trabajar.

Louis no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos. Debía haber sido un buen rato, porque vio el cartel de bienvenida a un lado de la carretera, finalmente habían llegado a su nuevo hogar.

Mirando por el espejo retrovisor, vio que Hayley todavía dormía profundamente y esperaba que siguiera durmiendo el tiempo suficiente para que Louis encontrara el hotel y le diera tiempo a registrarse. Detuvo el coche y revisó las direcciones que había impreso desde su ordenador para encontrar el hotel.

Conduciendo por las calles, a Louis le entusiasmó el aspecto que rodeaba a la ciudad. Era más pequeña que el lugar donde había crecido, en las montañas, pero pensó que podía ser feliz aquí. Al llegar al hotel se detuvo frente a la recepción. Dejó el coche en marcha con la esperanza de que Hayley durmiera un poco más. Estiró sus músculos que amenazaban con acalambrarse después de estar sentado en un coche todo el día y una vez que se sintió un poco mejor se dirigió al interior para registrarse.

Una señora de mediana edad con el cabello ligeramente entrecano que estaba sentada detrás del mostrador, le sonrió mientras se acercaba.

—Buenas tardes, señor ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Hola, tengo una reserva para una semana a nombre de Louis Bennett. —Louis vio como la señora buscaba en su ordenador.

—Ah, sí. Aquí está, una cama doble con una cuna de viaje. —Leyó en la pantalla.

—Sí, gracias, si no es mucha molestia.

—No, en absoluto señor. La habitación debe estar preparada para usted. Solo tiene que esperar un momento, voy por el papeleo. —Louis asintió, mientras la señora iba a la impresora y esperaba a que salieran los documentos.

Louis dio un paso atrás y miró por la puerta al coche, y con un suspiro de alivio se dio cuenta que Hayley estaba todavía durmiendo tranquilamente en su asiento. Se giró al mostrador del hotel y vio los documentos, con un bolígrafo empezó a rellenarlos, después de entregar su carnet y la tarjeta de crédito, Louis recibió la llave de la habitación y un mapa del hotel con su cuarto rodeado en tinta roja.

—Si necesita algo más o hay algo mal con la habitación, por favor no dude en llamar a recepción. Nuestro horario es de siete de la mañana a ocho de la tarde.

—Gracias, lo haré. —Louis lo recogió todo y se dirigió a su coche.

Se dirigió hacia un lado y condujo hasta su habitación. Después de estacionar en el hueco volvió a dejar el coche en marcha hasta que tuvo la habitación abierta.

Abriendo la puerta de su hogar actual, Louis miró alrededor. No era mucho, pero por lo que había pagado no esperaba el Plaza. La cama principal dominaba la sala, con una colcha de colores brillantes que parecían desvanecidos de tantos lavados.

Después de desabrochar a Hayley de su asiento, Louis llevó a su hija dentro de la habitación y la puso suavemente en la cuna. La cuna apenas entraba entre la pared y la cama. Una vez que estuvo seguro que Hayley estaba bien, encendió una lamparita de cabecera para dar un poco de luz.

La alfombra era de un color verde sucio, parecía que la habían teñido en varios sitios y otros estaban muy usados. No parecía un hogar, pero sólo estarían una semana o así mientras buscaba un lugar para vivir.

Louis se dirigió de nuevo al coche y comenzó a descargar su equipaje. Colocó sus maletas en el portaequipajes de una pequeña mesa. La habitación se llenó prácticamente con sus pertenencias. En su tercer viaje de vuelta al coche oyó a su hija gritar. Louis se apresuró a volver a la habitación y se inclinó para recoger a Hayley.

—Hey, a ver Calabaza. Todo está bien. —Le aseguró Louis con su mejor voz calmante. Se enderezó y palmeó su espalda cuando se sacudió un poco.

Los hipos de Hayley se fueron rápidamente y se echó atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Papá, ¿nos vamos al parque ahora?

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, Hayley. Déjame terminar de descargar el coche y entonces cogeremos la merienda e iremos al parque. —Louis besó a su hermosa hija en la mejilla y la puso de nuevo en la cuna.

Los gritos emocionados de Hayley por el parque, lo siguieron cuando fue a buscar otra carga de cajas al coche. Media docena de viajes más tarde el coche estaba finalmente descargado. Louis fue a la nevera, donde había dejado preparado algo de comida con hielo por la mañana. Sacó un yogurt y buscó una cuchara. Puso a Hayley en una de las sillas de la mesa, y Louis le dio la merienda. Cuando terminó, Louis fue al cuarto de baño y mojó una toalla con la que limpió a su hija de arriba abajo. No importaba lo que intentara Louis, Hayley siempre parecía terminar con los alimentos por toda la cara. El desastre era peor cuando ella comía sola.

Al mirar su reloj, se dio cuenta de que eran las cuatro menos cinco. Había quedado con el Alfa Holland en su casa a las cinco y media. Eso le daba mucho tiempo para estar con Hayley en el parque. Cogió el teléfono y marcó a recepción. Después de varios tonos la mujer que le había atendido respondió.

—Recepción ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—Hola, soy Louis Bennett de la habitación 122. Me preguntaba si había un parque de juegos para niños cerca.

—Sí, señor. Si se dirige de nuevo a la calle principal y gira a la derecha hay uno cerca a la izquierda.

—Gracias, que tenga un buen día.

—Usted también, señor. Disfrute. —Louis colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Hayley.

—¿Estás lista para ir a jugar al parque, Calabaza?

—¡Yupi!

Louis esbozó una sonrisa por la emoción de su hija. Si su vida fuera tan sencilla. Louis cogió a Hayley, logró salir de la habitación y fueron al coche mientras escuchaba el excitado parloteo de sus dos años de edad.


	3. Capítulo 2

—¿Tenéis que hacer esto aquí?

Harry no sabía exactamente a quién se lo estaba diciendo. Todo lo que quería hacer era relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo. Fue a casa para encontrar a sus hermanos y compañeros juntos en la sala de estar. La televisión sonaba de fondo, olvidada hacía tiempo. Harry no envidiaba a los compañeros de sus hermanos, parecía que cada vez que se daban la vuelta estaban tratando de entrar en sus pantalones. Apenas podían estar en la misma habitación sin tocarse constantemente, y francamente Harry estaba un poco celoso.

Harry quería encontrar a alguien que le iluminara la habitación cuando entrara, alguien cuyo contacto causara que su cuerpo le doliera de buena manera, alguien que fuera todo su mundo, alguien en quien perderse y olvidar el mundo que lo rodeaba.

El rugido que salió de su hermano Alex, fue realmente impresionante y continuó besando a su compañero Jason todo el rato. Jason finalmente rompió el beso y se rió. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y miró a Harry en la puerta.

—Lo siento.

Alex volvió a gruñir.

—No te disculpes, cariño. Si no le gusta, siempre puede irse. —Dijo comenzando a besar el cuello de Jason.

Jason le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—Se bueno.

—No te preocupes por eso Jason. Iré a correr. Os daré tiempo para terminar lo que estáis haciendo aquí y volveré dentro de una hora. —Simón se volvió y pasó por la habitación.

Correr siempre había sido una de sus actividades favoritas, ya fuera en forma de lobo o de humano. Siempre podía perderse y olvidar todo lo que sucedía en su vida al ritmo de sus pies golpeando el asfalto.

En su habitación, se desnudó y se puso su ropa de correr. Una vez vestido con pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, se puso sus Nike para correr y encontró su brazalete para su iPod, antes del dispositivo en sí. Buscó por los cajones y encontró sus auriculares. Lo conectó todo y lo encendió. Harry calentó un poco y se dirigió fuera de la casa.

Harry corrió por el camino y giró a la izquierda por el sendero. Su cuerpo pronto se soltó y estableció el ritmo, el corazón le latía de manera constante, los pies golpeaban el pavimento al fuerte ritmo de la música.

Harry aclaró su mente y dejó que todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones salieran también. Todo lo que importaba era poner un pie delante del otro, lo demás podía esperar.

El sudor le goteaba por la espalda y los músculos de las piernas le comenzaban a doler, pero Harry estaba solo empezando. Dio la vuelta por la calle principal de la ciudad, las tiendas ya habían cerrado esa tarde de jueves. Los senderos estaban despejados, a excepción de ocasionales adolescentes en bicicleta. Pasó el parque donde los padres jugaban con niños pequeños, poco a poco los chicos mayores desaparecían con sus monopatines y patines mientras se acercaba a la pista de patinaje.

Harry se resignó a no tener hijos. Sospechó, con tan solo quince años, que era gay. Besar a su mejor amigo Marcus al salir de la escuela cuando tenía dieciséis confirmó sus sospechas. Hasta que descubrió lo que era tener sexo con otro chico.

Nunca había estado interesado en las chicas. Harry sabía lo que le atraía y no tenía que probar nada con una chica para confirmar su orientación.

Después de todo, ¿por qué debía "asegurarse" que no le gustaban las chicas si los hombres heterosexuales no se "aseguraban" con algún hombre? Todo eso le parecía un doble rasero. Harry pronto se encontró en su cruce y pasó al otro lado de la calle, volviéndose por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Media hora más tarde, el pelo de Harry estaba mojado con sudor, goteaba sobre su cara y corría en riachuelos por su espalda, su camiseta estaba pegada a su piel y los músculos de las piernas le quemaban. Simón finalmente llegó a su calle y vio un Toyota Camry estacionado frente a su casa. No reconoció el coche y la matrícula era de fuera. Debía ser el nuevo miembro de la manada del que Alex le había hablado.

Harry paró en el jardín y se tomó diez minutos para hacer estiramientos, si no, su cuerpo se rebelaría contra él. Sus músculos tendrían calambres y apenas sería capaz de caminar.

Una vez que Harry terminó sus ejercicios, apagó el iPod y se sacó la camiseta por su cabeza. Harry odiaba la sensación de la ropa empapada de sudor pegada a su cuerpo cuando terminaba de hacer sus ejercicios. Entrando en casa, Harry abrió la puerta y se detuvo en la vista que tenía.

Una niña con brillantes rizos rojos y los ojos más verdes que había visto estaba de pie en el pasillo sosteniendo un lobito de peluche contra su pecho. Harry no quería asustar a la niña pequeña, por lo que cerró la puerta y se puso en cuclillas con la espalda contra la puerta principal.

—Hola, guapa ¿Cómo te llamas?

Harry vio cómo los ojos de la chica lo recorrían.

—Hayley. —fue la suave y dulce respuesta.

—Hola Hayley. Soy Harry ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Hayley pareció pensar en ello durante un minuto y luego levantó el brazo que no sujetaba al juguete, mostrándole dos dedos.

—Dos, ¡Oh wow! Ya eres casi una niña grande. —La sonrisa de Hayley cruzó su cara y asintió estando de acuerdo—. ¿Y quién es este? —Preguntó Harry señalando al lobo de sus brazos.

—Woofie. —Hayley puso su juguete frente a Harry para que lo viera bien.

Hablaba con firmeza, sabía exactamente quién era su osito de peluche. Harry le sonrió y dio unas palmadas al lobo de juguete.

—¿Hayley?

La voz más hermosa que Harry jamás había escuchado se abrió camino en su cerebro. Hayley volvió la cabeza y gritó de alegría, mientras tras la voz aparecía el hombre más impresionante que Harry hubiera visto.

Aproximadamente uno setenta y cinco, con la piel pálida, con pecas espolvoreadas por la nariz, los labios gruesos de color rosa y una mata de pelo rojo, lo suficientemente largo como para pasar los dedos, le quitó el aliento. Con ese color de pelo, seguramente tendría que ser el padre de esta niña. ¿No? Los pensamientos de Harry se confirmaron cuando la niña corrió hacia él y saltó gritando 'papá'.

Harry escuchó un 'Umph' cuando el hombre cogió a la niña. Harry pasó la mirada por el cuerpo del desconocido y se detuvo en su entrepierna, cuando se dio cuenta del impresionante bulto que había detrás de la cremallera de los vaqueros. Se tragó el aliento ante esa vista cuando el olor lo golpeó. Fue como ser golpeado en la frente por un martillo. Todos sus músculos relajados se tensaron, y su polla que ya estaba medio dura por la visión del hombre y su impresionante paquete, se endureció completamente, drenando la sangre de su cuerpo y ajustando su pantalón corto.

El olor le hacía cosquillas en sus sentidos. Olía como la lluvia de verano y otra cosa que parecía ser talco para bebé, pero no estaba seguro. No podía creerlo. Su compañero estaba en su casa... y tenía una hija.

Harry puso su mano sobre sus rodillas y mantuvo la espalda contra la puerta mientras se levantaba lentamente.

No quería asustar a su compañero. Notó al hombre recorrer su cuerpo y subir de nuevo, cuando llegó a su ingle. El color rosa que teñía sus mejillas era sexy como el infierno y todo lo que Harry podía pensar era en besar a este magnífico hombre.

Simón dio un paso adelante antes de que la voz de Alex atravesara la niebla.

—Louis, ¿la has encontrado? ¿Está todo bien? —La voz de su hermano mayor dio la vuelta a la esquina y estuvo enseguida al lado de Louis—. Hola Harry, me alegro que estés en casa. ¿Buena carrera?

—¿Qué? —Harry negó con la cabeza tratando de recordar que estaba haciendo. Justo, correr. Había estado corriendo—. Ah, sí. Estuvo bien.

—Este es Louis Bennett. Se acaba de trasladar desde las Blue Mountains. Y esta chica es su hija pequeña, Hayley. —Alex sonrió mientras la hacía ligeras cosquillas. Ella chilló y se retorció en los brazos de su padre.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, dio un paso hacia delante de nuevo y luego adelantó la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte por fin. —La vista de Louis pareció oscurecerse cuando se acercó y estrechó la mano de Harry.

—Igualmente. —Respondió con voz suave.

La electricidad recorrió la mano y el brazo de Harry por aquel pequeño toque. No podía esperar a ver qué pasaría cuando tuviera oportunidad de ver a su compañero desnudo.

Sus pensamientos acerca de su compañero desnudo fueron interrumpidos por la profunda voz de su hermano.

—Louis, ¿Os podéis quedar a cenar? Sería una buena oportunidad para llegar a conocerte un poco mejor.

—Umm, bueno, si estás seguro que no es ningún problema. —Louis tartamudeó sin quitar los ojos del cuerpo de Harry.

La polla de Harry creció imposiblemente más fuerte y dura en los pantalones cortos y estaba seguro que su situación era perfectamente obvia.

—Ninguno, en absoluto. Brian ha preparado una gran olla de espagueti a la boloñesa por lo que hay comida de sobra.

Hayley gritó al escuchar lo que había para cenar.

—Yupi, 'pagueti bololesa'. ¿Papá puedo comer algo? Tengo hambre. —Harry sonrió profundamente cuando escuchó como pronunciaba la cena y vio cómo se daba la vuelta implorando con los ojos a su padre.

Louis se sacudió y finalmente miró a su hija.

—Cuando la cena esté lista, Calabaza. —Entonces se inclinó y la besó ligeramente en la mejilla antes de ponerla de nuevo en el suelo.

—¿Queda mucho para la cena Alex? ¿Me da tiempo para una ducha? —Harry atrapó la repentina llama de calor de los ojos de Louis ante la mención de la ducha.

—Sí, tienes un montón de tiempo.

Con eso Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Si se quedaba más tiempo con Louis mirándolo así, saltaría sobre el hombre en ese mismo momento, sin importar quién más estuviera en la habitación.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de él, rápidamente se despojó de su ropa empapada en sudor y fue al cuarto de baño. Encendió la ducha y dejó que el agua se calentara antes de entrar y enjuagarse el sudor y la sal de su cuerpo.

Harry estaba dolorido, lo suficiente para sacar las uñas y lo que realmente quería era ir a por su compañero y arrastrarlo a la ducha con él. Sabía que eso no iba a suceder a corto plazo, por lo que tomó algo de acondicionador de pelo y se sirvió una generosa cantidad en su mano. Alcanzando su dura longitud entre sus piernas, se acarició desde la base hasta la punta, deteniéndose para frotar con el dedo su ranura. Se quejó con la cantidad de sentimientos que se disparaban en su cuerpo así con un simple tacto.

Harry dejó que su imaginación corriera pensando en lo que sería si Louis se uniera a él en la ducha, besando a su compañero hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera respirar. Puso un ritmo constante y agradable mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo besando a Louis por el cuello, parando de vez en cuando para lamer el agua que corría por el cuerpo de su pareja. Harry se detendría cuando llegara a sus pezones, tomaría uno y volvería al hombre salvaje cuando lo lamiera, lo absorbiera, mordiera y besaría la pequeña protuberancia antes de pasar al otro.

La mano de Harry aceleró mientras la otra rodeaba y jugaba con sus pelotas. Casi podía oír el gemido salir de la boca de Louis antes de alejarse y hundirse de rodillas delante de la dureza de Harry.

Louis se inclinaría y recorrería con la lengua sus bolas antes de chupar una y luego la otra, liberando cada una con un fuerte chasquido. Harry casi podía sentir la lengua en su eje mientras iba hasta la cabeza y la metía en la ranura para retirar todo el líquido pre-eyaculatorio antes de abrirla de nuevo y tragarse a Harry hasta la raíz.

Harry gritó el nombre de Louis cuando cuerdas de color blanco nacarado caían de su polla a las baldosas del suelo, para ser arrastradas por el agua caliente. Apoyando su brazo contra la pared, Harry respiró hondo tratando de que su cuerpo se calmara lo suficiente después del orgasmo más explosivo de su vida. Una vez que estaba seguro de poder levantarse sin ayuda, sin la amenaza de caerse de rodillas al andar, se lavó el resto de su cuerpo y salió de la ducha.

Pasándose rápidamente una toalla por su cuerpo mojado, Harry se dirigió a su armario. Quería vestirse y volver con su compañero tan pronto como fuera posible. Agarró un par de pantalones vaqueros gastados en los que sabía que su culo se veía bien. Harry encontró una camiseta y se la puso todo sin molestarse en la ropa interior. Estaba duro otra vez por pensar en su compañero y no quería una capa extra de tejido constriñendo su cuerpo. Pasando los dedos por el pelo, Harry estaba listo.

Louis se sentó en la mesa del comedor, rodeado de la familia de su compañero. Su compañero. Siendo gay, Louis nunca pensó en tener un compañero. Nunca pensó que habría una pareja perfecta para él por ahí. Después de todo lo que había pasado recientemente, no estaba seguro de poder manejar el hecho de tener una pareja. Después de perder a casi todo el mundo al que quería, ¿podría sobrevivir si se apareaba con Harry y entonces le pasaba algo también?

Mirando a su hija sentada en silencio, en la silla junto a él, Louis tenía otro pensamiento. ¿Qué pensaría Harry de los niños? ¿Le gustaban? ¿Quería uno? ¿Le ayudaría a criar a Hayley? Dios, esto era un lío.

—Así que Louis, ¿qué te ha traído a nuestro pueblo? —Le preguntó Alex.

Su reunión anterior había sido interrumpida cuando Louis se dio cuenta que Hayley se había alejado y luego con la invitación para cenar no volvieron a la reunión. Parecía que Alex iba a continuar con las preguntas con el resto de la familia presente.

—Conseguí un trabajo en la escuela secundaria local, mientras la profesora actual está de baja por maternidad. Voy a enseñar matemáticas y estudios sociales. —Louis se detuvo y tomó aliento.

Su cuerpo se calmó cuando el más glorioso olor impregnó sus sentidos. El rico olor era almizclado y de hombre, con un toque de jabón. Louis se volvió en su asiento para ver la magnífica figura de su compañero de pie en la puerta. Harry tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y descansó la cadera contra la jamba de la puerta.

Con su compañero mirándolo directamente, Louis sonrió con timidez. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo sexy que Harry parecía con sus jeans desteñidos, su camiseta ajustada negra y el pelo todavía mojado por la ducha. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry cuando se empujó de la jamba de la puerta y fue hacía Louis. La respiración de Louis quedó atrapada en su garganta ante la depredadora mirada de los ojos de Harry.

Todo lo demás se quedó en un segundo plano cuando Harry se detuvo frente a él.

Harry levantó la mano y ahuecó las mejillas de Louis, el hormigueó comenzó bajo la piel por el contacto de su compañero, recorriendo su cuerpo directamente hacía su polla. El pulgar de Harry rozó suavemente su labio inferior antes de ahuecar su cabeza echándola hacia atrás.

El enfoque de Louis se redujo a los labios que tenía frente a él. Cuando Harry se inclinó seductoramente para besarlo, nada más importaba en ese momento, salvo lo que se sentía al tener esos labios contra los suyos. Vio como una lengua rosa recorría y lamía los labios que tan desesperadamente quería probar antes de que Harry finalmente acortara la pequeña distancia que quedada aún entre ellos.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta, cuando los suaves labios finalmente se encontraron. El beso fue suave y penetrante, no duro y exigente como pensaba que sería. De cualquier manera estaba bien para él. Louis abrió la boca cuando sintió la lengua de Harry golpear suavemente su labio inferior justo donde lo había acariciado antes con el pulgar.

La lengua de Harry invadió su boca cuando profundizó el beso. El sonido de un carraspeo atravesó la niebla creada por el beso, Harry se apartó y apoyó la cabeza contra la de Louis. Los dos estaban respirando fuertemente, Harry besó los labios una vez más antes de enderezarse y mirar a la gente que rodeaba la mesa.

Louis podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas comprendiendo que había compartido el primer beso con su compañero frente a toda la familia de Harry. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al pensar que su hija había sido testigo de ello, y se giró rápidamente para ver su reacción, solo para encontrarla mirándolo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—Papi ha besado a un hombre. —Cantó Hayley, entonces todos rompieron a reír. Todos los de la mesa se rieron de la aturdida expresión de su rostro.

Harry sacó una silla al lado de Louis y se sentó en la mesa. Otro carraspeo y Louis miró hacia arriba para ver a Alex mirando a Harry con una ceja levantada.

—Umm, Harry, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

El compañero de Louis se reclinó en su silla con las manos cruzadas detrás su cabeza y luciendo una sonrisa arrogante.

—Nop.

La risita de toda la mesa distrajo la atención de Louis de su compañero y buscó la mirada de Jason, compañero de Alex. Jason le guiñó un ojo y su sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¡Harry!

El nombre fue casi un gruñido del Alfa.

La sonrisa de Harry nunca se desvaneció.

—No es como si no lo hubieras adivinado.

—Quiero que me lo digas.

—Bien, entonces. Louis es mi compañero. ¿Feliz ahora?

—Sip.

—Se dice Sí, no Sip, ¿verdad papá? —Preguntó Hayley inocentemente a Louis, que estaba pasando apuros para no estallar en carcajadas.

Alex se volvió hacia la niña con una expresión de absoluto y completo shock. Louis dudaba de que alguien alguna vez hubiera corregido el discurso del Alfa antes.

—Sí Calabaza, así es.

La atención de Alex se desvió de Hayley y se centró en Louis y en su respuesta. Louis se tragó el nudo de la garganta y enderezó los hombros mirando al hombre a los ojos.

—¿Algo más que agregar?

—No. —¿Qué más había? Harry era su pareja. Tenían un montón de cosas de que hablar, pero ahora no era el momento.

—Pues bien, supongo que tengo que darte la bienvenida a la familia. Mamá te va a amar cuando hagas realidad su sueño de ser abuela.

Antes de que Louis pudiera responder, Brian llegó con la cena.


	4. Capítulo 3

La cena fue, una vez más, ruidosa. Harry estaba acostumbrado a esto. Las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas un tiempo después del ataque de Jason en casa. Alex había reemplazado la mesa del comedor desde que Jason no podía soportar mirarla. Harry no podía culparle, siendo incapaz de moverse mientras un loco trataba de violarte por segunda vez, dejaba pequeñas cicatrices.

Con su familia creciendo, la mesa se había quedado un poco pequeña de todos modos, por lo que Alex compró una de gran tamaño que podían extender cuando lo necesitaran. Pasaron varios meses pero Jason estaba empezando a volver a la normalidad. Harry estaba seguro de que todavía había momentos en los que las pesadillas se apoderaban de él, pero afortunadamente, parecían ser menos y más distantes en estos días.

Mirando a Louis, Harry no estaba seguro de haber tenido la fuerza para no matar al tipo si algo como eso le pasaba a su compañero. Louis y él no habían completado su apareamiento, sin embargo, Harry podía sentir su actitud posesiva hacia Louis.

Reprimiendo un gruñido, Harry se centró en la fluida conversación. Todos hablaban de su día y hacían planes para las próximas semanas. Discutieron sobre los negocios de la manada y establecieron una hora para su próxima cena con sus padres.

Harry se alegró de tener cerca a la familia, no como la mayoría de hogares en esta época. Con padres divorciados, a derecha, izquierda y centro, los niños eran arrastrados por batallas de custodia, por no mencionar a los padres que repudiaban a sus hijos por ser quienes eran. Brian y Jason tenían esa experiencia con sus padres al descubrir que eran gay. Harry se alegró de ser un hombre lobo, el divorcio no era algo de lo que preocuparse.

No hubo un solo caso de compañeros destinados que se separan antes de la muerte. Solo esperaba que Louis y él fueran tan felices como sus hermanos y sus parejas. Harry estaba un poco nervioso por Hayley. Nunca había pensado mucho en los niños desde que supo desde muy joven que era gay y asumió que nunca tendría la oportunidad de tener alguno.

La pequeña era linda como el infierno. Con sus ojos verdes y el cabello rizado y rojizo. Sabía que Alex tenía razón y su madre iba a ponerse loca con Hayley. Esa niña estaba a punto de ser consentida.

Cuando todos los temas nuevos parecían agotarse, Alex regresó su atención a Louis.

—Así que Louis, dijiste que eras maestro. ¿Qué te hizo decidir que querías este trabajo en primer lugar? ¿Tuviste problemas con tu antigua manada?

Harry se volvió para mirar a su compañero. Louis parecía tomarse su tiempo para decidir qué decir. La mesa estaba en silencio esperando su respuesta.

—Nunca he tenido problemas con mi antigua manada.

—¿Sabían que eras gay? —Le interrumpió Brian.

—Sí, salí cuando era más joven. Mis padres eran geniales y a los otros miembros de la manada no les importaba. Nunca fui tratado de manera diferente. —Sonrió Louis.

—Has tenido suerte —comentó Jason—. Tanto los padres de Brian como los míos y nuestra manada de nacimiento nos dieron la espalda.

—Jeremy Stretton y su padre William son grandes Alfas. Nunca ha habido ningún tipo de discriminación dentro de la manada de Blue Mountain. Por eso decidí salir. No había nada que me retuviese salvo los recuerdos, y tenía que poner distancia entre mi hija y mis odiosos suegros.

Harry tenía curiosidad por esta última declaración. ¿Suegros? ¿Louis había estado casado antes? ¿Era esta persona la madre de Hayley o alguien más? Louis había dicho que era gay, así que ¿había estado casado con un hombre o una mujer? Dios, tenía tantas preguntas, sin embargo, una vez más, Alex se adelantó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con odiosos suegros? Si va a haber problemas, necesito saberlo.

Harry miró a Louis que había estado limpiando la cara y las manos de Hayley de salsa de espagueti, cabeceó una vez a Alex, terminó de limpiar a su hija y la recogió sentándola en su regazo. Abrazó fuertemente a Hayley y comenzó a hablar.

—Mis padres murieron en un choque frontal hace casi tres años. —Harry inhaló fuertemente pensando como perdió su compañero a sus padres.

No sabía qué haría si perdía a su gente. Harry rodeó la mano de Louis y le dio un suave apretón. Louis le devolvió el gesto y le sonrió.

—En ese momento mi mejor amiga, Sarah, estaba embarazada de nuestra hija. Sarah había sido diagnosticada con cáncer y no le dieron mucho tiempo de vida. Ella no quería tratarse porque quería un hijo, me pidió que fuera el padre. Estuve de acuerdo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Mamá y papá nos dieron el dinero que necesitábamos y se quedó embarazada. Murieron antes de que Hayley hubiera nacido. Nunca llegaron a conocer a su nieta.

Harry levantó la mano y limpió las lágrimas que poco a poco corrían por las mejillas de su compañero. Su corazón se rompió por él, había sufrido muchas pérdidas en su vida.

Harry quería tomarlo en brazos y besarlo hasta que dejara de sufrir. Pero no podía hacer eso todavía.

—Los padres de Sarah eran como los de Brian y Jason. Eran muy religiosos y no querían que Sarah tuviera nada que ver conmigo. Se negó, por lo que básicamente renegaron de ella. No querían tener nada que ver con Hayley, ya que era la hija de un pervertido asqueroso, una abominación, según sus palabras. Todo esto cambió cuando Sarah murió.

Harry estaba asombrado por la crueldad de algunas personas. Mirando a la niña que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su padre, no sabía cómo alguien no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Era tan dulce e inocente, apenas había comenzado su vida.

—No mucho tiempo después de enterrar a la única persona que he amado a parte de Hayley, llamaron a los Servicios Sociales. Dijeron que no era un padre apto. Me desperté una mañana encontrando a los trabajadores en mi puerta. Aparte de enterrar a la gente que había querido, esa fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Me quedé allí abrazando a Hayley, viendo como unos extraños registraban mi casa para buscar pruebas de mi negligencia.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Movió la silla tan cerca como pudo y rodeó a Louis con sus brazos, acercándolo. Louis suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry antes de besar ligeramente su cuello. Louis besó ligeramente la cabeza de Hayley y terminó su historia.

—Cuando no sacaron nada de la visita a la casa, los Stewart contrataron abogados y me llevaron a los tribunales por la custodia de Hayley. Parecía que mientras su hija estuvo viva, estaba bien que nos ignoraran, pero una vez que Sarah murió, no podían manejar que su única nieta fuera criada por mí.

Harry miró las expresiones de los rostros del resto de la familia. Cada persona tenía una cara similar de ira y disgusto por la falta de tolerancia de algunas personas. Sabía que su rostro reflejaba lo mismo que los demás. No podía creer todo lo que Louis había sufrido los dos últimos años. ¿Cómo podían pensar que Louis abandonaba a su hija? Harry lo había conocido sólo un par de horas y ya podía decir lo mucho que su compañero amaba a su hija. Esa niña estaría perfectamente con Louis. Endureciendo su abrazo, Harry escuchó como terminaba su historia.

—Tuve suerte de tener un buen juez y vio lo que los Stewart estaban tratando de hacer. Una vez que los trabajadores sociales dijeron que no tenían ninguna evidencia de negligencia por mi parte y que Hayley estaba sana y feliz, el juez oyó suficiente. Me concedieron la custodia exclusiva. Valerie y Howard no estaban contentos con la decisión del juez y trataron de apelar. Fue denegada. Los Stewart se comprometieron a alejar a Hayley de mi lado, no importaba lo que dijera ningún juez. En ese momento, con los costos del funeral y todos los abogados, no tenía dinero.

Tuve que vender la casa en la que había crecido, la que mis padres me dejaron. Con todos los malos recuerdos de los últimos dieciocho meses no podía quedarme allí. Además con la amenaza de Howard y Valerie, no podía arriesgarme a que algo le pasara a Hayley. No tenía nada que me retuviera, así que cogí todas nuestras pertenencias, busqué un nuevo trabajo y aquí estoy.

Louis pareció contener la respiración cuando terminó de hablar, esperando a ver cuál sería la reacción a su historia. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—¡Jodida mierda! —Exclamó Jason.

—Esos hijos de puta. —Se unió Rick.

Alex se sentó con cara de piedra durante un minuto antes de hablar.

—¿Crees que las amenazas de los Stewart eran serias, en cuanto a quitarte a Hayley?

Louis pareció pensar su respuesta.

—Sí, lo creo. Después de todo lo que me han hecho pasar, no creo que dejen que esto pase.

—Está bien. No estás solo. —Harry trató de tranquilizar a su compañero.

Louis se mordió el labio antes de mover poco a poco la cabeza.

—Siento mucho traer este problema a vuestra casa. Me gustaría que me dejaran en paz. Nunca he hecho nada contra ellos. Incluso me gustaban, antes de que descubrieran que era gay.

Alex sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Eres de la familia ahora, incluso si no has completado el apareamiento todavía. Incluso si no fuera así, te ayudaríamos, no tenemos el hábito de alejar a los que necesitan ayuda, más cuando mamá se entere de que la has hecho abuela. Vas a estar frente a una mujer muy protectora.

Jason y Brian se rieron con la descripción de Alex de su madre. Hayley levantó la vista de donde estaba abrazando a su papá con el sonido de la risa.

Mirando alrededor de la mesa su mirada se posó en Harry. Una amplia sonrisa se apareció en su cara antes de que se volviera rápidamente y se lanzara de los brazos de su padre directamente a Harry.

Harry lanzó un gruñido cuando la cogió al vuelo, antes de abrazarla estrechamente.

—Hayley, por favor, se amable. —Louis amonestó a su hija.

—Está bien, no me hizo daño. Me sorprendió más que otra cosa. —Harry volvió su atención a la sonrisa pelirroja que tenía en sus brazos—. Bueno, hola cariño. ¿Has disfrutado de la cena? —Harry sonrió con el rápido meneo de cabeza—. ¿Quieres un helado de postre? Tal vez, ¿con cobertura de chocolate?

La sonrisa de esa cara pequeña se convirtió en gigante, con sus gorditas mejillas teñidas todavía ligeramente de salsa causaron que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco. Harry supo en ese momento que haría todo lo posible por proteger a esta joven, que un día sería tanto su hija como la de Louis. Harry se inclinó hacia abajo y besó la mejilla de Hayley.

—Hmm espagueti, delicioso.

Hayley se rió, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Brian colocó un recipiente de helado de vainilla con cobertura de chocolate encima de la mesa delante de ella.

—Gracias. —Cantó la delicada voz de la niña en su regazo antes de coger su cuchara y empezar a comer. Harry la mantenía abrazada mientras se comía desordenadamente su postre. Mirando a Louis, Harry no estaba seguro de lo que la expresión de su rostro significaba pero le dio esperanzas para el futuro que quería con esta gente maravillosa.

(...)

Louis vio a su hija sentada en el regazo de su compañero comiendo helado y le encantó la vista que tenía delante.

No podía creer lo rápido que Hayley había conquistado a Harry, a pesar de que no debería sorprenderlo. Hayley nunca tuvo problemas para conocer a gente nueva y siempre buscaba mimos, no importaba de donde llegaran. Siempre se las arreglaba para tener a cualquier adulto en la palma de su mano, a los pocos minutos de conocerlos.

Louis podía sentir sus ojos en él y miró para ver como Harry lo observaba. Parecía feliz, Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios con un beso. No quería tomar más cosas con Hayley en el regazo de Harry, y se acomodó en su silla.

La conversación de la mesa derivó a los planes para el próximo fin de semana. Louis se sentó en silencio y escuchó. Sus planes para el fin de semana incluían tratar de encontrar un lugar para vivir con Hayley. Había pagado el hotel por una semana y realmente no quería estar allí más tiempo. Por mucho que amaba a su hija, quería una habitación para él solo. Compartir el espacio con Hayley limitaba mucho lo que podía hacer una vez que ella se dormía por la noche.

Volviendo su mirada hacia su compañero, otra vez todos los pensamientos de ese estilo recorrieron su mente, pensamientos de cosas que podrían llegar a hacer si tuvieran algo de privacidad. Louis solo podía imaginar el duro cuerpo cincelado del sexy hombre delante de él, podía imaginar pasar la lengua alrededor de los pezones marrones oscuros antes de chupar uno en su boca y morderlo suavemente. Louis casi podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Harry apretarse contra el suyo, deslizando poco a poco su dura polla en lo profundo de su dolorido cuerpo.

La polla de Louis, que se había endurecido en algún momento por sus pensamientos descontrolados, soltó un poco de pre-semen. ¡Mierda! Sacudiendo la cabeza trató de limpiar la lujuria de sus pensamientos. Louis no podía creer que hubiera llegado a ponerse duro pensando en su compañero con su familia y su hija delante. Las mejillas de Louis quemaban cuando la sangre recorría su cara.

Dándose cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos mientras fantaseaba, de mala gana los abrió para encontrar a toda la mesa mirándolo y tratando de contener la risa.

Jason se inclinó hacia adelante y le acarició la mano, su cara contenía todavía contenía la risa.

—No te estreses. Todos hemos estado así. Caray yo estaba mostrándole mi nuevo pirsin en el pezón a Brian cuando entraron Maryanne y Joe. Hablando de vergüenza... —Louis rió con la historia de Jason.

Harry se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

—No sé qué pensamientos pasaban por esa bonita cabeza, pero estoy pensando que me encantaría reproducirlos en vivo en algún momento. —Sacó la lengua y lamió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de mordisquear la piel sensible de su boca. Louis sintió su pene palpitar una vez más, y su cuerpo temblaba por las sensaciones que Harry causaba por su cuerpo.

Harry se rió de su reacción antes de besar un lado de su cuello y retirarse.

—¿Podéis quedaros un poco o necesitáis volver?

Louis miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las ocho. Realmente necesitaba ponerse en marcha. Miró a los ojos a Harry y trató de transmitir lo mucho que lamentaba no poder quedarse.

—Lo siento, pero se está haciendo tarde y ya ha pasado la hora de dormir de Hayley. Realmente necesito regresar, ducharla y dejarla dormir, de lo contrario mañana estará de muy mal humor. Me gustaría quedarme.

Harry le sonrió antes de inclinarse a por otro suave beso.

—Lo entiendo. —susurró contra sus labios.

Echándose hacia atrás le dio la vuelta a Hayley en sus brazos, para que se quedara frente a él.

—Ahora princesa, se buena con tu papi, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry le hizo cosquillas en el costado y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras ella gritaba de risa. Dándole un rápido abrazo, Harry se la entregó de nuevo a Louis.

—Gracias por esta noche maravillosa. La cena estaba deliciosa. Espero pasar más tiempo con todos vosotros. —Con esto Louis cogió a Hayley en sus brazos.

Alex se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—El placer ha sido nuestro. Eres bienvenido para venir cuando quieras, esta es tu familia después de todo. Vamos a organizar algo para que conozcas oficialmente a la manada la próxima semana después de que te establezcas. —Louis extendió la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón a su Alfa. Echándose hacia atrás sintió la electricidad disparándose por toda su columna cuando Harry colocó su mano en su espalda.

—Te acompaño fuera. —Louis no pudo responder porque tenía su boca seca. Dios el toque de este hombre ponía su cuerpo a toda marcha. Asintiendo volvió y siguió a Harry pasando por la puerta principal.

Caminaron juntos al coche de Louis y Harry besó de nuevo a Hayley en la mejilla antes de desearle buenas noches. Esperó a que Louis desbloqueara el coche y pusiese a Hayley en su asiento y le abrochara el cinturón. Cerrando la puerta, Louis se volvió y se encontró envuelto en los fuertes brazos de su compañero.

—Hmm. —Louis se acurrucó contra el fuerte pecho de Harry. Sintió una suave lengua contra su cuello y gimió ante la maravillosa sensación, después sintió sus labios, antes de que Harry se alejara lentamente.

—Conduce tranquilo y piensa en mí esta noche. —La sonrisa de Harry era adictiva.

—No te preocupes. Tendré suerte si puedo escapar de mis pensamientos esta noche. —Harry se rió por su confesión.

Dio un paso atrás y se acercó al lado del conductor. Mordiéndose el labio inferior durante un minuto, Louis hizo la pregunta que le quemaba el cerebro porque quería salir.

—¿Nos podemos ver mañana? —Sus mejillas se calentaron por la nota desesperada de su voz.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y calmó un poco sus nervios.

—Por supuesto. Estaré contando las horas. ¿Quizás podamos salir a cenar o algo así?

—Suena muy bien. —Louis sabía que la sonrisa de su rostro era de un kilómetro de ancha cuando se metió en el coche y arrancó.

Miró por la ventana a su compañero una última vez antes de alejarse de la casa y luego por los espejos mientras conducía por la calle. Harry se quedó de pie en la acera durante todo ese tiempo.

Louis condujo de vuelta al hotel, sus pensamientos regresaron a la casa que acababa de dejar. Su polla se contrajo en sus pantalones, recordándole que seguía estando duro y con ganas, pero sin alivio a la vista. Louis amaba a su hija pero en realidad le hubiera gustado algo de tiempo a solas con Harry, también. Mirando al asiento trasero, se dio cuenta que Hayley estaba feliz, sentada charlando consigo misma.

Aparcó el coche fuera de la habitación del hotel, lo apagó y salió. Ajustó su dura polla para que no estuviera tan apretada antes de coger a Hayley e ir a su habitación.

—Está bien, Calabaza. Ducha, un cuento y a la cama. ¿Qué te parece?

—Ok. ¿Podemos leer el cuento de la mariquita?

—Por supuesto, cariño. Prepárate para la ducha mientras trato de encontrarlo. —El libro de la mariquita era su cuento favorito, y casi se sabía todas las palabras y amaba las ilustraciones que aparecían. Louis había puesto un punto en la caja del libro, por lo que sería fácil encontrarla.

Una vez que Hayley estaba lavada, seca, y vestida con su pijama favorito de princesa de color rosa, se acurrucó en la cama para que Louis pudiera leerle la historia. A la mitad, Louis la escuchó roncar un poco y miró hacia abajo. Sonriendo al aspecto angelical del rostro de su hija, la movió suavemente y la colocó en su cuna. Estaba creciendo demasiado como para dormir en una cuna. Habría que pensar en conseguirle una cama de niña grande cuando encontrara un lugar para vivir.

Louis aseguró a Woofie cerca de ella y se lo apretó. A continuación se dio una ducha rápida y se metió en la cama con un par de bóxers. Louis generalmente dormía desnudo pero con su hija en la habitación decidió que un poco de modestia estaba mejor. Estaba agotado, hoy había comenzado una nueva vida, en una nueva ciudad, con un nuevo trabajo y al parecer una nueva pareja.

Louis no había esperado encontrar a su compañero, pero después de pasar algo de tiempo con Harry no podía estar más feliz con lo que el destino eligió para él. Ahora bien, si tan solo pudieran tener algo de tiempo a solas. Con esos pensamientos, Louis se sumió en un plácido sueño lleno de imágenes de Harry y él enroscados juntos en la cama.


	5. Capítulo 4

Harry no había sido capaz de concentrarse en todo el día. El trabajo pasó lentamente, sin ningún tipo de drama, lo cual era genial, puesto que no tenía el estado de ánimo adecuado para hacerle frente de todas formas. Así las cosas, las hojas de cálculo en las que había trabajado no tenían ningún sentido para él hoy y no importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, no pudo conseguir que las malditas cosas estuvieran saldadas. Harry estaba agradecido de no tener ninguna reunión y de que fuera viernes.

Llamó a Louis durante la comida y solo el sonido de la voz de su compañero calmó su alma. Hablaron durante toda la hora del almuerzo mientras Hayley se echaba su siesta. Louis iría a recogerlo esta noche porque tenía el asiento de Hayley en el coche y todos irían a cenar.

Tan pronto como dieron las cinco, salió fuera de la oficina y se dirigió a su casa. Quería tomar una ducha y prepararse para su cita ¿Podría llamarse realmente una cita si iba con una niña de dos años? Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry decidió que era una cita, sin importar quién estaba con ellos. Hayley era parte del equipaje y sería bueno pasar tiempo con los dos.

Entrando en el camino de entrada de su casa, Harry esperó a que se abriera la puerta del garaje, ya que esa noche no usaría su coche, podía guardar su vehículo y dejar más sitio para todos los demás coches. Puede ser que tuvieran que empezar a pensar en una ampliación. Con todo el mundo encontrando a sus compañeros, seguían agregándose coches, así como personas, a la casa. Actualmente, seis tipos de vehículos se disputaban la plaza de aparcamiento y si podía convencer a Louis para que se mudara con ellos, se añadiría un séptimo. Decidió hablarlo con sus hermanos durante el fin de semana, Harry bloqueó su coche y entró.

Se encontró con Brian en la cocina preparando la cena. Fue a la nevera, cogió una cerveza y tomó asiento para conversar con su cuñado durante unos minutos.

—Así que, ¿te vas a quedar a cenar?

Harry pudo sentir la sonrisa rompiendo en su cara ante la idea de salir con Louis.

—No, hombre.

—¡Ohhhh! ¿Alguien tiene una cita?

Harry se rió por el tono de broma de Brian.

—Louis y Hayley vendrán a recogerme, vamos a salir a cenar.

—Esa chica es tan linda. Tienes tanta suerte, Harry. —Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño al oír el tono melancólico de la voz de Brian. Sabía que Brian y Marcus querían hijos

—Hey hombre, nada de eso. Tú y Marcus seréis grandes padres. Te pasará. Espera y veraz que tengo razón. —Harry se tomó el resto de su cerveza y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Brian—. Pasará cuando sea el momento adecuado. No sé cómo, pero vosotros dos estáis destinados a ser padres. Lo mismo ocurrirá con Jason y Alex. —Y con eso Harry se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse.

Harry sabía en lo profundo de sus entrañas que tenía razón, sus hermanos estaban destinados a ser padres. No sabía si lo harían con una madre o adoptarían, solo sabía que iban a tener los hijos que siempre habían querido. Desvistiéndose, Harry se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Después de una ducha rápida y un afeitado. Tomó sus jeans favoritos y se los puso. Cuando no estaba trabajando prefería ir de comando1. Le encantaba la libertad y la sensación de no estar restringido. Además de que ya estaba medio duro y no quería nada en medio por si tenía suerte esa noche. Se puso el cinturón y una camisa azul marino. Le habían dicho que le quedaba muy bien y quería estar guapo para Louis.

1 Sin ropa interior.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso las botas negras. Alex era el único de la familia que viajaba en moto, pero todos los hermanos tenían botas similares y chaquetas de cuero. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se miró.

—No está mal, si se me permite decirlo. —Harry se rió de sí mismo.

Al ser un hombre lobo, renunció a cualquier colonia, puesto que irritara sus sentidos. Harry cogió la chaqueta y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Todo el mundo estaba en casa después del trabajo y todos estaban relajándose, tomándose una cerveza un viernes por la tarde. Harry giró la cabeza a la izquierda cuando escuchó un silbido.

—¡Vaya, si no te ves caliente! —Jason le dijo sonriendo. Harry se rió cuando Alex gruñó y tiró más cerca a Jason contra su pecho—. ¿Qué? Lo está. —dijo Jason golpeando el pecho de Alex.

—No se supone que mires a mis hermanos. —Gruñó Alex.

—¡Oh!, no seas ridículo. Sabes que eres el único para mí. —Dijo Jason mientras se inclinaba y colocaba un suave beso sobre los labios de Alex.

Alex volvió a gruñir y profundizo el beso. Harry solo se rió y se sentó. Alex era tan posesivo con Jason. Aunque después de todo lo que el pequeño hombre había pasado, no podía culpar realmente a su hermano.

Harry les dejó treinta segundos para que siguieran besándose antes de tomar un cojín y lanzárselo. Brian y Marcus se rieron por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Alex. Harry se habría reído si el timbre no se hubiera escuchado en ese mismo momento. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron con la idea de ver a su compañero. Se levantó y fue a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta tuvo el tiempo justo para ver algo borroso de color rosa y escuchar su nombre, en una dulce voz de niña pequeña, antes de casi caer de culo al suelo cuando un par de pequeños brazos se envolvieron en sus piernas.

—Hayley, por favor ten cuidado. Casi tiras a Harry otra vez. —Harry miró hacia el hermoso rostro de su compañero y sonrió—. Hola. —Logró decir Louis, antes de que Harry pasara sus dedos por detrás de su cuello y lo acercara.

Sus labios se tocaron y Harry gimió con el primer roce de su compañero en todo el día. El beso, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por un insistente tirón en sus pantalones vaqueros. Dejando a Louis, Harry se inclinó y tomó a Hayley en sus brazos.

—Y hola a ti también, princesa. ¡Estás bonita con tu vestido de color rosa! —Harry sinceramente, odiaba el color rosa. Pensaba que no podían haber inventado un color peor, pero mirando a la niña en sus brazos, que balanceaba la falda de su vestido con orgullo, tuvo el mal presentimiento que habría un montón de rosa en su vida de ahora en adelante.

Hayley le dijo rápidamente.

—Papá dijo que estoy linda como un botón ¿Te gusta mi coleta? Me la ha hecho papi ¿Vamos a salir? Tengo hambre y mi papá me ha dicho que vamos a cenar contigo. —La cabeza de Harry se tambaleó con la niña que arrojaba una pregunta tras otra.

—Woah, cariño. Una pregunta a la vez. —Harry se rió entre dientes—. Te ves adorable, tu cabello esta precioso y sí, nos vamos a cenar.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Louis—. Está en esa etapa en la que quiere saberlo todo.

—No hay problema. Estoy seguro que me acostumbrare con el tiempo. Ahora vámonos a cenar. —Le dijo Harry haciéndola cosquillas a Hayley en el vientre. Sus carcajadas se encontraron con la sonrisa de Louis—. Vamos a darles las buenas noches a los chicos.

Harry se acercó y cogió a Louis de la mano mientras se cambiaba a Hayley de cadera. Dándose la vuelta Harry los llevó a la sala de estar que estaba llena.

Harry vio como Louis saludó a sus hermanos y compañeros y se metió en una cómoda conversación sobre su día. No le prestó mucha atención a lo que dijeron hasta que la voz de Rick pasó a través de sus pensamientos.

—Os veis bien los tres juntos. —Harry se sorprendió por el comentario de Rick pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó su cara. Miró a Louis y se fijó en que manchas de color rosa adornaban sus mejillas. Harry apretó la mano de Louis antes de volverse a su familia.

—Gracias, hombre. Vamos a salir, que tengáis buena noche.

Después de todas las despedidas, fueron al coche de Louis. Louis tomó a Hayley y la deslizó en su asiento poniéndole su cinturón de seguridad. Harry se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero y se sorprendió por lo limpio que estaba el coche. Con una niña de dos años y después de un largo viaje por carretera, Harry no esperaba el interior tan limpio. El coche no podía tener más de un par de años.

Una vez que Louis se metió en el coche y lo encendió, se retiró de la acera.

—Entonces, ¿dónde? —Le preguntó Louis.

—Estaba pensando en el asador. Sé que no es romántico, pero hacen una carne de infierno y creo que tienen cosas para mantener entretenidos a los niños. —Harry no estaba seguro de que tipo de comida le gustaba a Louis pero pensó que si era un hombre lobo le gustaría la carne. Parecía algo bastante seguro.

—El asador suena fantástico. No he tenido una cena decente en años. —Harry le dio instrucciones y en diez minutos estaban entrando en el aparcamiento del asador de carnes local.

Louis y Harry salieron del coche y Harry se dirigió al asiento trasero para desenganchar a Hayley. Después de haber salido del coche, Harry tomó a Hayley de una mano y a Louis de la otra.

Al entrar en el restaurante se detuvieron para esperar mesa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una de las camareras se acercara a ellos.

—Hola Harry, ¿qué te trae hoy aquí sin tus hermanos? —Isabella era de la manada y sus padres eran los dueños del local, por lo que no le sorprendió que estuviera trabajando.

—Hey Bella, vamos a cenar. Este es mi compañero, Louis y su hija Hayley.

—Compañero... Oh... wow... Debes estar feliz. No puedo esperar a encontrar a mi compañero. —Harry pudo ver la felicidad que sentía por él en su cara—. Así que... ¿mesa para tres entonces? —Bella se dio la vuelta para consultar su libro y tomar algunos menús y ceras para Hayley—. Por aquí.

Harry y Louis siguieron a Bella por el restaurante hasta que se detuvo en una mesa, colocando encima los menús. Una vez sentados, puso un par de hojas de colores y una cajita con ceras.

—Aquí tienes cariño.

—Gracias.

—Oh, que buenos modales. ¿Os traigo algo para beber? —Después de tomar sus órdenes, Isabella se marchó prometiendo volver con sus bebidas. Mirando alrededor, Harry observó que el restaurante estaba medio lleno, era todavía temprano.

Cinco minutos más tarde, tenían sus bebidas y habían pedido su cena. Harry cruzó la mesa con el brazo, cuando Louis dejó su cerveza, y tomó su mano acariciando el dorso con su dedo pulgar. Harry dejó que su mirada vagara por todo el restaurante y se quejó cuando se dio cuenta de quien acababa de entrar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Louis perplejo.

—Espero que no te importe, pero creo que estás a punto de conocer a mis padres —dijo Harry al ver que sus padres lo habían visto y cabecearon en su dirección, haciendo caso omiso de la mesa que Isabella estaba tratando de enseñarles.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Louis, ahogado.

—Sí, lo siento, tenía la esperanza de mantenerte para mí mismo esta noche, pero parece que no va a ser así. —Harry se alejó de su compañero, evidentemente nervioso y miró a sus padres. Su padre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su mamá una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro.

Harry esperó que llegaran y su madre le diera un beso en la mejilla.

—Hey, mamá, papá, ¿qué hacéis hoy saliendo fuera a cenar?

—Oh, tu padre me ha sacado por nuestro aniversario.

—Bien y romántico, papá. —Su padre se rió.

—Oh, detente. Sabes como es. Dale un trozo de carne y será un hombre feliz. Este lugar está muy bien. Es agradable para salir. —Vio a su madre mover sus ojos de atrás hacia adelante, entre Louis y Hayley y él.

Harry miró a Louis y sonrió. No quería arruinar la sorpresa antes de tiempo. Volvió a mirar a sus padres a tiempo de ver a su madre dar un codazo en las costillas a su padre. Riéndose, miró a su padre y levantó una ceja.

Su padre suspiró.

—Así que hijo, ¿nos vas a presentar? —Sabía que su padre no podía negarle nada a su madre, y lo que quería su madre más que nada, en ese momento, era saber con quién estaba.

En cuanto a Louis, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras hacia las presentaciones.

—Louis, estos son mis padres Maryanne y Joe Holland. Mamá, papá, este es mi compañero, Louis Bennett y su hija, Hayley. —Su atención se apresuró a volver a su madre cuando inhaló una rápida inspiración. Una mano tapaba su boca y la otra parecía exprimir la vida del brazo de su padre.

—Señor y señora Holland, encantado de conocerles. Sus hijos son unos hombres maravillosos. —Louis extendió su mano para estrechar la de su padre.

Su padre le dio la mano a su compañero y sonrió ampliamente.

—Un placer conocerte también, joven. Bienvenido a la familia. Por favor, llámame Joe.

Harry miró a Hayley que estaba sentada en silencio mirándolo todo. Harry le tendió la mano.

—Hey, princesa, ¿puedes venir aquí un minuto? Hay alguien a quién me gustaría presentarte.

Hayley asintió, se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa antes de tomar la mano de Harry.

Harry miró a su madre y sonrió.

—Hayley, está son mi mamá y mi papá. —Harry miró a Louis para asegurarse de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. La sonrisa y el visto bueno que recibió a cambio, le hizo saber que su compañero estaba feliz porlo que estaba sucediendo—. Puedes llamarlos Nana y Popi, si te gusta.

Hayley levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Muy bien. —Ella soltó la mano de Harry antes de acercarse a su madre y mirarla—. Hola, ¿te gusta mi vestido? —Su suave voz melódica preguntó antes de que levantara los brazos con el símbolo universal de 'arriba'.

Harry vio como una solitaria lágrima recorría la mejilla de su madre antes de inclinarse y coger a la niña en brazos y abrazarla.

—Tu vestido es hermoso, igual que tú.

Harry apartó la mirada cuando oyó una garganta aclarándose. Mirando a su padre no pudo dejar de ver el amor con el que miraba el brillante rostro de su esposa. Esperaba que Louis y él fueran felices en el futuro.

—Te das cuenta que tu madre va a echar a perder a esta niña. Y nunca más voy a tener un momento de paz en casa. —Harry se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que Louis, Alex me dice que eres maestro.

—Sí señor. Matemáticas es mi asignatura principal, pero también enseño estudios sociales.

—¿Alex te ha hablado de Louis? —Lo que probablemente explicaba la sonrisa de su rostro cuando su padre lo vio sentado allí con Louis.

—Sí, y déjame decirte, que mantener este secreto a tu madre ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho. Gracias a Dios, que nos vimos esta noche, no sé si hubiera podido mantener en secreto algo tan grande como un nieto mucho tiempo.

Harry volvió a reír. Su padre nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle nada a su madre.

—De todos modos Louis, ha sido un placer conocerte y estoy seguro que tendré un montón de oportunidades para llegar a conocerte mejor, pero en realidad debemos dirigirnos a nuestra mesa a pasar la noche.

—Lo mismo digo, Joe, Maryanne, disfrutar de vuestra cena. —Louis tomó a Hayley de la mano y la llevó a la mesa, menos de dos minutos después de que se sentaran llegó su comida. Harry vio como Louis le daba un mordisco a su carne, seguido rápidamente por el ruido más sexual que jamás había oído.

Harry ocultó su propio gruñido cuando su polla se endureció por los gemidos que venían de su compañero.

—Disfrutando de la carne, ¿verdad? —Harry vio los ojos abrirse y cubrirse de rojo las mejillas. Dios, era precioso.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta que estaba haciendo eso. Esta carne simplemente se derrite en tu boca. Y está cocinada a la perfección.

Harry miró a Hayley, que estaba mojando su propio pedazo de carne con patatas fritas en salsa de tomate, antes de tratar de llevarlo a su boca. Apoyándose en la mesa, Harry bajó la voz para que Hayley no lo oyera.

—Está bien, pero la próxima vez que oiga ese ruido de tu boca, preferiría que estuviéramos desnudos y en la cama.

Louis pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse aún más antes de dejar su cuchillo y tenedor. La idea de que Harry y él estuvieran desnudos en la cama tenía a su polla sentada y saludando. Sin embargo, no era tan simple, había que pensar en Hayley. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Harry estaba en esto para largo plazo. La idea de que lo ayudara a criar a Hayley el resto de su vida, era lo que más deseaba.

Louis había estado nervioso por la reunión con los padres de Harry. Definitivamente no esperaba que sucediera en medio de un restaurante en su primera cita. Maryanne había amado a Hayley y era una buena señal. Necesitaba abuelos que la consintieran. La idea de que sus padres nunca tuvieran la oportunidad hacerlo, le hacía daño. Pero le dolía aún más saber que sus abuelos biológicos eran crueles e intolerantes.

Louis sacudió la cabeza tratando de llevar sus pensamientos de nuevo a donde necesitaba estar. Mirando por encima de la mesa a su pareja, se dio cuenta de que Harry había dejado de comer y estaba mirándolo. Parecía estar esperando a que Louis hablara.

Controlando sus nervios, Louis soltó lo que estaba pensando.

—Por mucho que me gustaría hacer realidad esa idea, tengo que saber cómo te sientes primero con Hayley. Tienes que entender... se trata de algo para toda la vida. Soy todo lo que ella tiene y no voy a renunciar a ella por nadie. Ni siquiera por mi compañero.

Louis estaba observando a Harry muy de cerca y no se perdió el dolor que cruzó rápidamente su rostro antes de ser sustituido por algo que Louis esperaba fuera comprensión.

—Nunca te pediría que renunciaras a Hayley. Ella es parte de ti, y siempre lo será. Tan pronto como te conocí, supe que era tu equipaje. Admito que nunca había pensado antes en niños, pero no estoy en contra de ellos y Hayley es una niña hermosa.

Harry cruzó la mesa y tomó su mano, que una vez más, había comenzado a temblar Y le dio una suave presión.

—Nunca he estado cerca de niños, aparte de mis hermanos, así que vas a tener que ayudarme. Quiero que seamos una familia. Quiero a mi compañero, y espero que un día Hayley pueda ser nuestra hija, junto con cualquier otro niño que pueda venir.

Louis no sabía que decir. En realidad no sabía si podía decir nada. El nudo que se había establecido en su garganta tenía el tamaño de una pelota de tenis. En su lugar, permaneció sentado y asintió con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Vio como Harry se levantaba y caminaba alrededor de la mesa hasta que se puso en cuclillas junto a la silla de Louis. La sensación de la mano de Harry enjuagando sus lágrimas era maravillosa para su cuerpo muerto de hambre. El suave susurro de la voz de su compañero hizo que le temblara la columna vertebral.

—Trabajaremos en ello, cariño. Sois míos y no voy a dejar que alguno de los dos os vayáis. —Colocó un beso en sus labios antes de volver a sentarse en la mesa.

—Papá, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? —La voz de Hayley atravesó la niebla que estaba tragándoselo. Volviendo la cara a su hija, Louis no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada al ver a su hija.

Hayley había conseguido que toda la salsa del mundo estuviera por todo su cuerpo, lo decía en serio. La salsa estaba en su pelo, su vestido, sus brazos, en la frente, y en toda la mesa. El único lugar en el que no había salsa era en el babero que escondía la parte delantera de su vestido.

Louis pudo oír a Harry riendo frente a él.

—Estoy bien, Calabaza. Mírate tú, sin embargo, eres un desastre. —Hayley solo le sonrió como si todos los días estuviera envuelta en salsa de tomate—. Todo es culpa de Harry, ¿verdad cariño? —Se rió Louis cuando empezó a limpiar a su hija.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hice? —Louis podía escuchar el terror en la voz de Harry, mientras trataba de defenderse de las acusaciones.

—Sí, es culpa de Harry. —Louis se rió y Hayley se rió con él, cuando condenaron a su compañero de mesa.

—Está bien, está bien. Admito que fui yo. Estaba tratando de hacer un monstruo de salsa de tomate. ¿Cómo lo hice?

—Creo que tuviste éxito. —Admitió Louis mientras retiraba salsa del pelo de Hayley. Una vez que Hayley estuvo semi-respetable de nuevo, la ayudó a terminar su cena y Harry terminó la suya. Pidieron un poco de helado para Hayley mientras se tomaban un café. Louis no podía dejar de sonreír a Harry. No creía haber sido tan feliz desde el día que nació su hija, e incluso entonces, la felicidad no fue completa por todo lo que le había pasado a Sarah.

—¿En qué piensas? —La pregunta de Harry devolvió su mente al aquí y ahora.

—¿Eh?

—Durante un momento te vi muy feliz y luego tu expresión cambió como si estuvieras recordando algo triste. —Louis no era consciente de que mostraba sus pensamientos con tanta claridad pero no era algo que quisiera mantener en secreto, así que le dijo en qué estaba pensando—. Te ves bien, feliz. —Louis pudo sentir que sus labios se elevaban.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Creo que voy a hacer que mi misión en la vida sea que siempre estés feliz y sonriente. —Harry bajó un poco la voz—. Te ves sexy como el infierno con esa sonrisa.

Louis no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas o la amplia sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. El hecho de que este hombre guapo, inteligente y sexy como el pecado, que estaba delante de él quisiera hacerlo feliz para el resto de su vida hizo que su cuerpo se calentara y su corazón se derritiera.

—Ven conmigo a casa esta noche, por favor.

—Harry. —Suspiró Louis. Dios, deseaba poder, no quería más que volver en este momento con Harry, desnudarse y sudar con su compañero. Solo pensarlo tenía su polla dura contra sus pantalones—. Me gustaría pero tengo a Hayley.

—Lo sé, Louis. —Harry se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. Louis no podía dejar de acercarse a ese toque—. Comprendo que cualquier cosa de aquí en adelante incluye a Hayley y estoy bien con eso. Estaba sugiriendo que volviéramos al hotel y tomases lo que necesitáis para pasar la noche. Hay una habitación justo al lado de la mía.

Louis tuvo que admitir que realmente quería estar de acuerdo. Pasar la noche con su compañero sería maravilloso, pero tener un niño de dos años en la casa podía distraer un poco la atención de todo el mundo.

—¿Qué pasa con todos los demás Harry? No vives solo y tener un niño de dos años en casa puede ser agotador.

—Los chicos estarán de acuerdo. Marcus y Brian quieren niños, y de todos modos Alex y Jason los querrán pronto, también. En cuanto a Rick ha estado saliendo mucho recientemente, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema tampoco con él.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba tentado de decir que sí, pero necesitaba saber que Hayley estaba feliz con la situación. Mirando a su hija, no importaba lo difícil que hacía su vida el tener una niña de dos años, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Hey ¿Calabaza?

—¿Sí, papi? —Hayley lo miró. Había terminado su postre y estaba coloreando con dedos pegajosos y todo.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir en casa de Harry esta noche? Dormirás en una cama grande, pero papá no estará en la misma habitación, como antes de que nos viniésemos aquí. Voy a estar en la habitación que está al lado.

Hayley parecía pensar realmente en lo que le había dicho. No estaba seguro de cuanto entendía realmente, teniendo en cuenta su edad, pero parecía linda de todas maneras.

—¿Voy a dormir con Woofie?

—Por supuesto, iremos a por tu pijama de princesa y algo de ropa para mañana.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su hija con la mención de su pijama favorito no tenía precio. Así que se puso a mover su cabeza y a decir en voz alta.

—¡Sí!

—¿Supongo que eso significa que sí? —Harry dijo riendo entre dientes.

—En efecto. —Louis dijo volviéndose a mirar a su compañero. Sabía que todo el calor y el deseo que sentía por Harry era visible en sus ojos. No podía esperar a poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero.

Louis vio como Harry metía una mano discretamente bajo la mesa para ajustarse.

—Creo que es hora de pagar y ponernos en marcha, ¿no? —preguntó Harry cuando se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa para ayudar a Hayley a guardar sus colorines.

Sí, definitivamente era hora de irse. Cuanto antes salieran, antes llegarían a las cosas estupendas. Louis solo esperaba que Hayley durmiera toda la noche.


	6. Capítulo 5

Harry no podía creer lo duro que estaba su pene cuando se detuvieron frente a su casa. Las imágenes de su compañero desnudo y retorciéndose debajo de él lo habían atormentado todo el camino desde el restaurante. Su lobo iba a reclamar a su compañero y Harry estaba muy impaciente, pero sabía que necesitaban conseguir que Hayley se adaptara para pasar la noche antes de que su lobo o él consiguieran lo que querían.

Saliendo del coche, Harry tomó la bolsa de viaje de Louis, mientras que Louis sacaba a Hayley del coche.

—Vamos a lavar al monstruo de la salsa de tomate y a la cama, ¿eh? —Hayley se rió mientras le hacían cosquillas en un lado.

—Suena como un plan. —Coincidió Harry.

Harry sostuvo la mano de Louis cuando se dirigieron dentro. No era tarde y todos, menos Rick, estaban viendo el partido del viernes por la noche. Harry no estaba seguro de que pasaba con su hermano pequeño, pero estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco. Últimamente Rick salía todas las noches y no volvía hasta que todos los demás estaban dormidos.

Pasaba las noches yendo de un bar a otro y Harry se estaba preocupando. Los hombres lobos no podían emborracharse, sus cuerpos metabolizaban el alcohol demasiado rápidamente. Entonces, ¿qué hacía Rick si no estaba bebiendo? Era algo que debía hablar con Alex. Quizá por la mañana, tenía otras cosas que hacer esta noche en lugar de estar pensando en su hermano.

Alex levantó la vista hacia ellos cuando entraron en la habitación.

—Noches... —Alex vio la bolsa que tenía Harry y su expresión cambió, entendiendo. En lugar de decir nada, solo levantó la ceja derecha de Harry.

Harry miró a Louis y se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban nuevamente de color rosa. Esto hizo que la polla de Harry se sacudiera en sus pantalones. Su compañero parecía sexy como el infierno cuando estaba tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Volviendo a mirar a su hermano sonrió.

—Louis y Hayley se quedan a pasar la noche. —Con esa frase, agarró la mano de Louis, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Podía oír las risas que lo seguían mientras guiaba a Louis por el pasillo. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Harry se volvió a hablar con Hayley—. Este es mi cuarto princesa, tu padre estará aquí si lo necesitas en cualquier momento, ¿de acuerdo? —Hayley asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó más en los brazos de Louis—. ¿Te gustaría ver dónde vas a dormir? —Una vez más la niña asintió—. ¿Ves esta puerta de aquí? Esta es tu habitación. —Harry abrió la puerta de al lado y entró.

La habitación, estando en una casa donde había tantos hombres, era muy masculina. La cama era de madera espesa y gruesa, con una colcha y unas almohadas azul oscuro. La coqueta y las mesillas de noche eran iguales que la cama y le daban un aspecto varonil a la habitación. Tenían que hacer un montón de cambios para convencer a Louis y a Hayley de que vivieran con él. Sabía que quería a su compañero siempre con él, pero no estaba seguro de cómo Louis se sentiría acerca de vivir con sus hermanos.

Harry era consciente de que su situación no era la más convencional según las reglas, pero trabajaba para su familia. Todos los hermanos se llevaban solo unos pocos años entre ellos, y Harry no estaba seguro de querer vivir lejos de ellos todavía. A su lobo le gustaba vivir en un grupo grande y vivir bajo el mismo techo que su Alfa le daba sensación de seguridad. Tendría que hablar con Louis acerca de irse a vivir con ellos.

—Wow, mira la cama, te vas a perder allí esta noche. —Hayley se rió antes de que su padre la bajara. Vieron como corría por la habitación tratando de subirse a la cama, pero era demasiado bajita para poder llegar.

Harry fue a ayudarla y una vez que se subió se fue al medio y se tumbó con un ligero suspiro.

—Oh no, no, no, no señorita. Tiempo de una ducha. Necesitas ducharte, vestirte y lavarte los dientes. Vamos. —Hayley se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama donde Louis la cogió y la ayudó a bajar—. Será un minuto. —Le dijo Louis cuando tomó la bolsa de aseo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño adjunto.

Harry se sentó a esperar en el borde de la cama y miró a la tienda de campaña que tenía en los pantalones.

—Pronto. —Murmuró. La maldita cosa no se iba. Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando diez minutos más tarde Louis salió del cuarto de baño con una somnolienta Hayley en sus brazos.

—Vamos a darles las buenas noches a todos y nos vamos a la cama. —Hayley asintió y se bajó. Sostuvo una mano de Louis y con la otra agarraba su lobo de peluche contra su pecho con fuerza. Harry los siguió, se apoyó en la pared que conducía a la sala y vio como Hayley se despedía de su familia.

Caminó hasta Alex y le agarró los brazos pidiéndole un abrazo. Alex parecía estar sorprendido por el gesto y no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Miró a Louis en silencio, preguntándole que quería.

—Le gustaría darte un abrazo de buenas noches. —Dijo Louis suavemente.

Comprendiendo Alex finalmente se inclinó hacia adelante y subió a Hayley dándole un abrazo suave antes de bajarla. La expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor, el Alfa, cuando la soltó era muy tierna y cariñosa. Nunca había visto a su hermano mirar así a nadie, salvo a su compañero.

Hayley le dio a todo el mundo un abrazo de buenas noches. El de Brian fue extra y cuando se soltó se volvió hacia Marcus y le dijo en voz tan baja que apenas Harry pudo oírlo.

—Yo quiero uno de estos.

—Lo sé. Lo conseguiremos. —Le respondió Marcus en voz baja.

Cuando Hayley terminó, Harry se separó de la pared.

—Buenas noches a todos. —Dijo, cuando se volvió y caminó a la habitación de Hayley.

Una vez que estuvo metida en la cama y arropada, conectó una luz de noche para ella. Harry se inclinó en la cama y la besó en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

—Noche, noche, Harry. Noche, noche, papá.

Harry vio como Louis se inclinaba y le daba a su hija un gran beso y abrazo de buenas noches.

—Si nos necesitas por la noche, estamos justo al lado. ¿Vale, Calabaza? —Hayley asintió pero no respondió, sus párpados se estaban cerrando.

Harry tomó a Louis de la mano y se fueron del cuarto en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Una vez que dejaron el cuarto, Harry no se pudo contener más tiempo y empujó a Louis contra la pared. Pasó las manos por el pelo de Louis, acortó la distancia entre ellos y acercó sus labios contra los de Louis, devorando la boca de su compañero.

Los pequeños gemidos de necesidad que escapaban de Louis solo servían para inflamar el cuerpo de Harry. Le agarró las caderas y tiró de él hacia adelante, chocando sus duras pollas una contra otra mientras seguía saqueando la boca de Louis con su lengua.

Harry pudo sentir las manos de Louis tirar de su camisa, hasta que consiguió sacarla de sus pantalones. La sensación de las suaves manos de su compañero contra su duro abdomen causó que su polla se sacudiese y filtrara una pequeña cantidad de pre-semen.

El sonido de un carraspeo invadió la niebla que había llenado su cerebro con el mínimo toque a su compañero. De mala gana se separó del beso. Harry miró abajo a Louis y gimió. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y brillaban con una ligera capa de saliva, estaba jadeando y su pelo era un desastre donde Harry lo había agarrado. De nuevo el carraspeo de garganta hizo que Harry se diera la vuelta.

Marcus no estaba demasiado lejos de ellos con una expresión de conocimiento en su rostro.

—Tan calientes como estáis, y ¡estáis más calientes que el infierno! —Marcus hizo una pausa por un segundo—.

¡Conseguid una habitación! —Luego se volvió y siguió su camino.

Harry gruñó y apoyó su frente en la de Louis.

—Lo siento, nene, pero no podía esperarme más tiempo.

—Te entiendo Harry. ¿Qué tal si tomamos el consejo de tu inteligente hermano?

—Dios, no digas eso cerca de Marcus. Ya tiene una gran cabeza.

La pequeña risita de Louis se cortó cuando Harry se inclinó y lo besó otra vez.

—Vamos, es hora de desnudarte.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Harry dio un paso atrás, entonces prácticamente arrastró a Louis por la puerta antes de cerrarla tras ellos.

—Desnudo, ahora. —Era todo lo que Harry pudo decir. Su cerebro estaba fallando teniendo a su compañero tan cerca y sabiendo lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Harry vio como Louis se apresuraba a deshacerse de su ropa. Su boca babeando cuando Louis se descubrió el pecho, y aparecieron los pezones rosados, pequeños y duros. El estómago de Louis era plano, no musculoso pero a Harry no le importaba. Siempre había preferido hombres no musculosos. Sus ojos se concentraron cuando Louis deslizó la cremallera de sus pantalones pero no los dejó caer.

Harry recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de Louis y finalmente llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Sabes que esto no funciona si solo uno de nosotros está desnudo? —dijo Louis mirando a Harry que estaba totalmente vestido.

Harry se rió y comenzó a quitarse su ropa. Desabrochó su pantalón y vio como Louis estudiaba su cuerpo. Esperaba que a su compañero le gustara lo que veía. No era tan musculoso como cualquiera de sus otros hermanos, pero hacia deporte y tenía un buen paquete de seis que era su orgullo.

Dejó caer los pantalones y vio como la vista golpeó a Louis, no llevaba ropa interior. El pequeño quejido de necesidad de Louis hizo que su polla se balanceara. Amaba los ruiditos que hacía su compañero. Louis se bajó rápidamente los pantalones y la ropa interior para comenzar a deshacerse de sus zapatos y calcetines. Louis se colocó frente a Harry gloriosamente desnudo.

Los ojos de Harry recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero antes de pararse en la ingle. La polla dura de Louis destacaba de su cuerpo, probablemente medía quince centímetros y era bonita y gruesa. Su polla estaba rodeada de brillantes rizos rojos bien recortados. Harry no podía esperar para probar a su pareja, sentir la polla gruesa entrar y salir de su boca.

Gruñendo Harry se acercó y tiró de Louis contra su cuerpo. Harry no pudo frenar el gemido que escapó de sus labios al primer toque de sus cuerpos desnudos uno contra otro, ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de eso. Enroscó sus dedos en el cabello suave y sedoso de Louis, le inclinó la cabeza en el ángulo correcto para tomar posesión de sus labios.

Negándose a romper el contacto que sus labios habían establecido, Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás hasta llevar a Louis a la cama. Cuando Louis se paró Harry lo empujó suavemente y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Harry lo siguió hacia abajo dejando a su paso una lluvia de besos por el cuerpo de Louis.

Se abrió camino por el cuello de Louis hacia su pecho y Harry pudo oír los gemidos escapar del pelirrojo. Llegó a un pequeño pezón rosado, Simón sacó la lengua y lamió la pequeña protuberancia antes de pegar un pequeño mordisco con su boca y succionar. Harry se sorprendió por la reacción de Louis. Tanto el grito fuerte, seguido por la espalda arqueada, y las manos de Louis enredadas en su pelo, tirando de su cabeza contra su pecho, tenía la polla de Harry soltando grandes cantidades de líquido pre-eyaculatorio.

Besando el pecho de Louis, mordió hambriento el otro pezón antes de calmarle el picor con la lengua. Louis se retorcía y gemía bajo él, empujando sus caderas contra Harry.

—Harry, por favor, se siente tan bien. —Los gemidos entrecortados solo sirvieron para inflamar aún más la lujuria de Harry.

—Shhh, nene. Sé lo que necesitas. Ponte a lo largo de la cama, descansa y relájate. —Harry se arrodilló, lo que permitió a Louis moverse por debajo. Se colocó en el centro de la cama y se recostó contra las almohadas. Su polla dura sobresalía con orgullo de su cuerpo y un pequeño chorro de fluido descendía de su cabeza. Harry lentamente se arrastró contra el cuerpo de su compañero continuando con su exploración, besándole los pies, las pantorrillas y los muslos mientras subía.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la dura erección, moviéndose de forma errática con necesidad, Harry no se tomó ni una pausa para pensar, sino que simplemente abrió la boca y lo tragó hasta la raíz. Louis gritaba, empujando sus caderas y bajando la polla profundamente por su garganta.

Harry se echó hacia atrás hasta que solo dejó en su boca la cabeza. Usando su lengua, pasándola por la ranura, probó el pre-semen que se almacenaba. Gimió con el sabor de su compañero que explotó en su paladar. Era dulce con un toque de picante. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza y estableció un ritmo constante.

Volviendo a la punta Harry metió la lengua una vez más en la ranura. Los ruidos procedentes de Louis solo sirvieron para echar más leña al fuego. Lamió la vena que recorría la polla de su compañero y se dirigió a las bolas, tomándolas una a una entre los labios. Harry rodó las pequeñas bolas en su boca antes de dejarlas ir.

Chupó dos dedos en su boca, la mirada de Harry recorrió el cuerpo de su compañero hasta llegar a sus ojos. Louis estaba jadeando, con los puños apretados en la sábana que tenía debajo. Con sus ojos medio cerrados y sus labios todavía hinchados, se veía jodidamente adorable.

(...)

El cuerpo de Louis estaba ardiendo en llamas, sabiendo lo que pasaría. La mano de Harry le enviaba escalofríos desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta la parte superior de la cabeza. Cuando miró hacia abajo, Louis no pudo agarrar las palabras cuando vio a su compañero chupándose los dedos preparándose para entrar en su necesitado cuerpo.

—Harry... —El nombre se le escapó como un susurro pero su compañero lo escuchó.

—Levanta tus piernas, pequeño.

Louis se apresuró a obedecer, levantó las piernas y tiró de ellas hacia atrás para exponer su apretada entrada al hombre del que se estaba enamorando rápidamente. La polla de Louis se veía obscena entre sus piernas, proyectándose hacia adelante, todavía húmeda por la saliva de Harry, la punta soltando constantemente líquido pre-eyaculatorio.

Louis gimió cuando Harry frotó los dedos alrededor de su agujero, ejerciendo una suave presión antes de empujarlos a su interior. Su cabeza golpeaba contra las almohadas, Louis quería más, se concentró en relajar su cuerpo, no quería obstaculizar a Harry para llegar a donde los dos querían.

Sintiendo el grueso dedo empujar hasta el fondo de su cuerpo antes de comenzar a retirarse, todo tipo de palabras salían de sus labios.

—Más... Por favor Harry, necesito más... Necesito... Quiero tu polla... Deprisa.

—No quiero hacerte daño. —Dijo Harry mientras empujaba un segundo dedo dentro de Louis. Estegimió con sentimiento y trató de empujar sus caderas contra los dedos. Harry empujó de forma rápida y profunda un par de veces antes de doblarlos y acariciar las paredes interiores. Louis no pudo evitar gritar cuando los dedos de Harry rozaron su próstata.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y se tragó su polla de nuevo al añadir un tercer dedo al codicioso agujero de su amante. Las caderas de Louis se movían a propia voluntad.

—Estoy listo, por favor, no quiero correrme hasta que estés dentro de mí... Estoy tan cerca, Harry. 

Cuando Harry se retiró, Louis gimió por la súbita sensación de vacío. Harry se arrastró por su cuerpo y reclamó sus labios en un beso que aceleró su corazón. Se vieron obligados a retirarse por falta de oxígeno, y entonces Louis notó que Harry sostenía una botella de lubricante.

—¿Estás listo pequeño?

—Oh, sí. Quiero esa hermosa polla dentro de mí, ahora.

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras retiraba la tapa y rociaba una generosa cantidad sobre su polla. Louis vio fascinado como Harry se apoderaba de su pene y extendía poco a poco el líquido viscoso. Estaba tan fascinado mirando la polla de su compañero, que saltó con sorpresa cuando Harry chorreó el frío líquido contra su agujero.

Louis subió sus piernas de nuevo y vio que Harry se ponía entre sus piernas, sus muslos rozando las mejillas de su culo. Harry tomó su polla y suavemente la restregó contra el orificio de Louis.

—¿Preparado?

—Harry... ¡Ahora, maldita sea! —Todo el aire salió de sus pulmones cuando Harry se metió dentro con un suave empujón. Ambos gimieron cuando se sintieron tan unidos como dos compañeros debían estar.

—Tan bueno... tan lleno... —Jadeó Louis cuando Harry comenzó a empujarse lento y suave.

—Tan apretado bebé... amo la forma en que aprietas mi polla. Siento como si me ardiera, como si fueras a quemarla.

—Más duro, Harry. No voy a romperme. Jódeme contra el colchón.

—Como quieras, cariño. —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso, imitando el ritmo de su polla. Louis soltó sus piernas y las envolvió su cintura. Puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry abrazándolo.

Harry se retiró y dejó a Louis jadeando cuando aceleró sus embestidas.

Las manos de Harry empujaron a los muslos de Louis hacia atrás, hasta casi doblarlo, empujando rápido y duro contra la cama. Harry golpeaba la glándula con cada empuje y supo que su orgasmo no estaba muy lejos.

Hay una cosa que Louis quería más que nada en ese momento y lo quería antes de correrse.

—Muérdeme.

Harry pareció detenerse por un momento antes de continuar con su ritmo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, reclámame. Te quiero como mi compañero desde ahora y para siempre. Por favor, Harry. —Louis volvió la cabeza ofreciendo el cuello a su compañero.

Sabía que era un gesto sumiso y no tenía ningún problema haciéndolo ante su compañero. Vio con asombro como Harry perdió el control. Los ojos de Harry cambiaron y sus dientes se alargaron y pudo sentir sus garras alargarse apoderándose de sus caderas.

Con un rugido, Harry hundió su polla hasta la base y mordió su cuello cuando la leche caliente inundó su pasaje. Las duales sensaciones fueron demasiado para Louis y se encontró en el borde propagando el calor húmedo entre sus cuerpos.

Louis estuvo a punto de llorar cuando el nudo de Harry se extendió contra su próstata y se pegó a ella. Se había olvidado por completo del nudo de acoplamiento. Harry lentamente extrajo sus dientes del cuello y lamió la marca cerrándola, antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

El placer fue demasiado para Louis cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar de nuevo con otro orgasmo, tan potente que no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo rendirse frente a la oscuridad.


	7. Capítulo 6

Harry se despertó sintiendo que alguien lo estuviera mirando. Al abrir los ojos, parpadeó tratando de enfocarse. Al darse cuenta que la luz pasaba a través de las cortinas se dio cuenta que debía ser de día. Finalmente cuando puso su cerebro a trabajar, se dio cuenta de dos cosas a la vez, todavía estaba completamente desnudo envuelto alrededor de Louis y Hayley estaba de pie al lado de la cama mirándolo.

—Buenos días, princesa, ¿has dormido bien? —Le preguntó Harry en un susurro, mientras discretamente movía las sábanas para asegurarse que tanto Louis como él estaban completamente cubiertos.

Louis se movió, se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Harry. Louis le dio un pequeño beso en su cuello y Harry se tragó un gemido cuando se dio cuenta que Hayley estaba todavía allí de pie observando.

—Tengo hambre. —La voz de niña pequeña atravesó cualquier resto de persistente niebla. Louis pareció asustarse y se despertó con la voz de su hija. Se sentó frotándose los ojos.

«Tranquilo cariño, todo está bien».

No pudo creer lo feliz que lo hacía la comunicación silenciosa con su compañero por primera vez. Su compañero. Todavía no podía creer que había encontrado al hombre destinado a ser suyo.

Louis pareció calmarse al oír su voz antes de sonreírle y volverse para darle un beso. Cuando se volvió hacia Hayley ya estaba despierto.

—Bueno, hola calabaza, ¿has dormido toda la noche en una cama grande tú solita?

Hayley le sonrió a su padre antes de levantar los brazos para que la cogiera. Louis se aseguró de que estaba cubierto antes de poner a Hayley dentro de la cama en su regazo. Louis le dio a Hayley un beso en la mejilla y Harry decidió que tenía que entrar en acción también. Pasando sobre él colocó un gran beso húmedo de buenos días en la mejilla de Hayley.

La niña gritó y se rió en los brazos de su padre.

—Pica. —Dijo Hayley mientras se frotaba su mejilla.

—¿He oído que tienes hambre?

—Sip.

—Sí, Hayley, no Sip.

—Lo siento papa.

—Está bien. Espera fuera mientras Harry y yo nos vestimos y entonces iremos todos a desayunar. 

—Está bien, papa. —Le dijo Hayley mientras se deslizaba del regazo de su padre al suelo y salía por la puerta.

Una vez que Hayley había salido de la habitación, Louis se volvió a Harry.

—Ahora, ¿dónde está mi beso de buenos días?

Harry, aún sin poder creer que había encontrado a este hombre, se deslizó hacia adelante y le dio un beso exactamente en la mejilla de Louis, igual que a Hayley.

—¡Agg! —Louis se rió alejándose de Harry—. Te castigaré por eso.

Harry no pudo dejar de reír mientras saltaba de la cama y corría al cuarto de baño. Antes de poder llegar a la puerta, Louis lo atrapó y lo aplastó contra la pared.

—Esto me resulta familiar. —La voz de Louis era un bajo y sensual ronroneo y Harry sintió que su polla se endurecía rápidamente—. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi apropiado beso de buenos días? No me iré hasta que lo consiga.

—No me atrae realmente darte un beso de buenos días. Sería más feliz de estar aquí, contigo, durante todo el día, desnudo y duro. —Harry puntualizó cada palabra con un empuje de sus caderas.

—Por mucho que me gustaría, tenemos una niña que tiene hambre. —Harry sabía esto, así que le dio un buen beso de buenos días. El beso fue lento, sin prisas, una suave fusión de lenguas y labios. Cuando finalmente lo rompió, Harry miró a Louis a los ojos, más feliz de lo que había estado nunca en su vida.

—Buenos días, cariño.

La sonrisa de Louis iluminó su rostro.

—Buenos días a ti también. Vamos a vestirnos.

(...)

Al entrar en la cocina, Louis se paró cuando todo el mundo que estaba sentado a la mesa se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Louis se dio cuenta que pasaba ligeramente los dedos por su marca de mordedura y bajó la mano, entonces su cara se calentó en un momento. Fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura por la espalda y lo acercaron contra un duro pecho.

El cuerpo de Louis se ablandó y gimió por estar en los brazos de Harry. Harry le acarició el cuello y besó la marca de acoplamiento. Las rodillas de Louis cedieron y si no fuera por los brazos alrededor de él, habría terminado hecho un charco de vergüenza en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño?

—Uh, huh. —Harry se rió entre dientes y lo besó otra vez antes de asegurarse de que estaba firme y se separó.

—Vamos, es hora de conseguir comida. ¿Quieres un café?

—¿Eh? —Louis estaba teniendo problemas para conseguir que su cerebro reconociera cualquier tipo de comunicación cuando el hormigueo aún se agolpaba en sus músculos.

—¿Café? —Harry volvió a preguntar y se rió—. ¿Por qué no te sientas, pequeño?

Sentarse. Eso lo podía hacer. Louis se abrió camino hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a Hayley, que parecía estarse comiendo la segunda tostada con margarina. Las cortezas estaban esparcidas sobre el plato y la mesa y Louis estaba seguro que tenía más margarina en su cara que en su boca.

Mirando a su hija, Louis controló su cuerpo.

—Mírate. Ya estás sucia de nuevo. Anoche eras un monstruo de salsa de tomate, y hoy eres un monstruo de margarina. —Harry colocó una humeante taza de café frente a él y Louis la cogió agradecido.

—Bueno chicos, el desayuno está listo. ¿Me ayuda alguien con esto? —Llamó Brian desde la cocina.

Louis miró a Harry con ganas de saber que estaba pasando.

—Brian hace la mayoría de la cocina cuando todos estamos más o menos desesperados. Nosotros por lo general tomamos un desayuno caliente los fines de semana, ya que tenemos algo más de tiempo que los días de diario. Normalmente después corremos para quemar todas las calorías.

Louis sonrío con tristeza ante la idea de darse una carrera. No había sido capaz de dejar a su lobo correr al menos en seis meses o más. Desde que Sarah había muerto y sus padres habían comenzado su venganza contra él, Louis no había confiado en nadie para cuidar a su hija. Por lo que había puesto sus necesidades y las de su lobo a un lado y se concentró en su pequeña hija.

«¿Todo bien?»

Louis no podía creer lo en sintonía que Harry parecía estar ya.

«Sí, me encantaría ser capaz de salir a correr como un lobo. Ha pasado un tiempo.

—¿Cuánto es un tiempo, Louis?

—Umm. Más de seis meses».

—Jesús, ¿en serio? —Todos en la sala se volvieron para mirar a Harry por su repentino arrebato. Louis se limitó a asentir, demasiado avergonzado como para responder. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta que no iban a seguir hablando, se volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

—No te preocupes, haremos algo. —Harry se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. Toda la conversación se detuvo cuando la comida llegó a la mesa y todo el mundo cogió algo.

Louis cortó un poco de chorizo para dejar que se enfriase y lo puso entre los cortes de pan en el plato de Hayley.

—No creo poder comer esto. —Dijo Brian de pronto.

—Pequeño, ¿estás bien? —Marcus le preguntó.

Louis lo miró y se dio cuenta que estaba algo pálido. Brian sacudió la cabeza, antes de cubrir su boca y rápidamente correr fuera de la habitación. Marcus lo siguió enseguida.

Louis se preguntaba que estaba mal con él. Ser un hombre lobo significaba que rara vez se enfermaban. Sus cuerpos eran inmunes a la mayoría de las enfermedades humanas. Preguntándose si debía preguntar se dio cuenta que todas las cabezas de la mesa miraban a la puerta por la que Brian y Marcus acababan de salir.

—¿Está todo bien con Brian? —Louis decidió que no perdía nada por preguntar.

—No estoy seguro, bebé. —Respondió Harry a su pregunta y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

Después de eso el desayuno siguió tranquilo pero Brian y Marcus no se reunieron con ellos de nuevo. Una vez que ya habían desayunado copiosamente y Dios sabía, tomado demasiado café, todos parecieron recobrar algo de vitalidad.

—Entonces Harry, hoy es tu turno. —Le dijo Alex con demasiado disfrute para el gusto de Louis.

Harry gimió a su lado y pareció desinflarse un poco en su asiento. ¿Sobre qué diablos hablaban esas personas? Harry vio la confusión evidente en su rostro y le explico.

—Ya te dije que Brian cocina. —Louis asintió y Harry continuó—. Desde que Brian cocina ahora tenemos el problema de ir a la tienda a comprar, cosa que a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta. Así que para ser justos, hay una lista en la nevera. Se escribe lo que se necesita y nos turnamos para hacer las compras. De esta manera, cada uno de nosotros vamos a la compra una vez al mes lo que no es tan malo, pero como Alex y Jason la hicieron la semana pasada hasta dentro de tres semanas no van a volver a hacerla y es mi turno.

Louis se rió de lo que su compañero había dicho. ¿En serio utilizaban un programa para hacer las compras? ¿Cómo demonios habían sobrevivido antes de que Brian llegara? No podía creer que cuatro hermanos pudieran estar tan desesperados por las tareas del hogar. Él había estado cocinando, limpiando y planchando desde que se mudó de casa con Sarah.

Louis se estaba riendo cuando se inclinó hacia Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, Hayley y yo iremos contigo para que el supermercado feroz no te asuste.

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron y todos los de la mesa se rieron antes de regresar a sus desayunos.

—Vas a pagar por eso, pero gracias. —Harry le gruñó al oído antes de besarlo.

Las cosas definitivamente no eran aburridas por aquí, pensó Louis antes de coger su cuchillo y tenedor para terminar su desayuno.


	8. Capítulo 7

Harry odiaba ir de compras, con O mayúscula, pero tenía que admitir que era mucho mejor hacer la temida tarea con Louis y Hayley antes que solo. Hayley se sentó en la parte delantera del carro y charlaba con ella mientras Harry la empujaba y Louis consultaba la lista de la compra que le había dado. Hayley constantemente señalaba las cosas que quería de los estantes y de vez en cuando Harry furtivamente lo añadía al carro, cuando Louis no estaba mirando, para deleite de Hayley.

Harry tenía una sensación de inquietud desde que había dejado la casa esta mañana. La parte de atrás de su cuello le hacía cosquillas como sintiendo que alguien lo miraba, pero había sido incapaz de ver a alguien sospechoso. No quería alarmar a Louis, sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado, se merecía un descanso.

Se dio la vuelta cuando sintió como unas dagas mirándolo, y acabó por coger a alguien espiando al final del pasillo. No estaba seguro de si esa persona era simplemente otra compradora. Harry no iba a correr ese riesgo dejando salir a Louis y Hayley solos, pensó hablar con Alex cuando su hermano llegara a casa del trabajo esa tarde.

Finalmente terminaron y cargaron su compra en la parte trasera del coche de Louis, cuando lo sintió de nuevo. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de una pareja de unos cincuenta años conduciendo por la calle, mirándolo a él y no a la carretera. Salieron a toda velocidad antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar a Louis si sabía quiénes eran. A Harry no le gustaban para nada. Tenía la sensación de saber exactamente quién era esa pareja. Tenía que pedir a Louis que se los describiese.

Una vez que estaban en casa y la tienda estaba lejos, preguntaron por Brian. Hoy había sido uno de los raros sábados que Marcus libraba y Harry estaba agradecido porque no podía dejar de pensar en Marcus enfermo de preocupación, si hubiera tenido que ir a trabajar mientras su compañero estaba enfermo.

Marcus les informó que Brian estaba en la cama y descansando. Tenía náuseas y problemas para mantener cualquier cosa en el estómago de las que Marcus le daba y le había dicho que tratara de dormir un poco. Harry podía oír la preocupación en la voz de su hermano. Esperaba que se solucionara pronto y que Brian volviera a estar bien de nuevo.

El asunto una vez más fue tranquilo. Alex fue a casa para echar un vistazo y tomar un bocado antes de volver al trabajo. Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre sus sospechas respecto a los Stewart, así que esperaba poder aguantarse hasta la noche cuando terminase el trabajo.

Una vez que hizo a Hayley dormir la siesta, Harry entró en la sala donde Rick y Jason estaban frente a la televisión viendo el partido de fútbol.

—Hola chicos. —dijo Harry entrando, tirando de Louis por detrás.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?

—No mucho, ¿os importaría echar un vistazo a Hayley? Se acaba de echar la siesta, con suerte, estará dormida durante un par de horas. Solo quería llevar a Louis a correr, no ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

Harry podía sentir la anticipación rodando por Louis, mientras esperaban la confirmación de sus hermanos.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Hayley es un angelito, por lo que no creo que haya ningún problema si se despierta. Solo tened cuidado ya que es de día. No queremos que nadie os vea. —Respondió Rick.

—Gracias, hermano pequeño. No te preocupes, tendremos cuidado. —Louis estaba prácticamente vibrando de pie junto a él.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. —Le dijo Louis con entusiasmo a su lado. Harry solo podía imaginar lo que Louis estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su lobo tenía que estar cerca de la superficie, sabiendo que podía tener la oportunidad de correr muy pronto.

—No estaremos más de hora u hora y media. —Le dijo Harry cuando empezó a llevarse a Louis de la habitación.

—Tomaros vuestro tiempo y disfrutad. No te preocupes por nada aquí. Marcus y Brian todavía están aquí también.

Harry llevó a Louis al garaje y le dijo a Louis que entrara en su coche. Una vez que estuvieron en camino hacia la tierra de la manada, Louis pareció calmarse un poco. Harry, recordando esa misma mañana, mantuvo un ojo en su espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía. Al no ver ningún signo de los Stewart, o cualquier otra persona, se relajó y disfrutó de la conducción con su compañero.

Dejando el coche en el aparcamiento salió, caminó hacia el frente y esperó a que Louis se uniera a él.

—Por lo general, nos desnudamos aquí. Pero, como es mediodía, ¿qué tal si andamos por el área de la manada y cambiamos allí? —Preguntó Harry. No había ningún otro coche en el aparcamiento, pero no se tenía demasiado cuidado cuando se trataba de mantener un secreto.

—Me parece bien. Vamos. —Louis dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el bosque. Harry se rió y tiró de la mano de Louis. Su entusiasmo era contagioso.

—Es por aquí, pequeño. —Dijo Harry señalando una dirección completamente diferente a la que Louis llevaba.

—Bueno, al camino entonces. No tenemos todo el día. —Louis se echó a reír. Harry abrió el paso a través de la selva y fueron pronto a la zona donde se reunía la manada. En el momento en que Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a Louis, su compañero ya estaba sin camisa y quitándose los pantalones, después de haberse quitado los zapatos. Harry no podía dejar de reír.

—¿Un poco ansioso, pequeño?

—Sí, un poco. Lo siento. Pero si no me desnudo no voy a tener ropa para volver a casa, no creo poder mantenerlo controlado mucho más tiempo.

—Está bien. Adelante y cambia. Sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado para ti.

—Gracias. —Louis no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más porque el cambio lo invadió. Ver a alguien cambiar siempre había fascinado a Harry. Ver la piel, desarticularse y reorganizar los huesos siempre era fascinante de ver. Harry sabía exactamente lo que Louis sentía dejando a su lobo tener vía libre por encima de su cuerpo.

En menos de un minuto Louis, el hombre del que rápidamente se había enamorado, ya no estaba de pie delante de él. En cambio, estaba frente al más hermoso lobo rojo que jamás había visto.

El pelaje de Louis era una mezcla de rojo y naranja con manchas de color marrón atravesándolo. Los colores hacían parecer que su piel estaba en llamas. Harry no había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida. No podía pensar en ninguna otra palabra, pero 'impresionante' describía perfectamente como era su compañero en forma de lobo. Harry sabía que estaba mirándolo fijamente, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la belleza que tenía delante.

No fue hasta que Louis se acercó y le dio un codazo por lo que el hechizo se rompió y Harry fue capaz de reunir sus pensamientos una vez más.

«Eres la más hermosa criatura que jamás haya visto».

Le transmitió Harry con asombro cuando comenzó a desvestirse.

El lobo que tenía delante parecía enfadado, luego se inclinó hacia adelante a lamer la mano antes de sentarse sobre sus patas traseras, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado esperando.

Harry descubrió el mensaje y rápidamente se despojó de toda su ropa.

Una vez que estuvo desnudo, Harry permitió que el cambio tomara el relevo. Su piel comenzó a sentir el hormigueo, el cambio de piel brotó por todo el cuerpo y sus huesos fueron reformándose ellos mismos. En unos momentos, estuvo a cuatro patas, y no podría estar más feliz. Fue hacia su compañero que seguía sentado mirando y Harry se dio cuenta de que como lobo era más grande que Louis.

Pasó su lengua por el hocico de Louis antes de sumergir la cabeza contra su cuello. Louis se quedó quieto todo el tiempo que Harry se frotó contra él, marcando con su aroma a su compañero.

Una vez que Harry estuvo contento con el aroma de su compañero, dio un paso atrás.

«Vamos pequeño, vamos a correr».

Louis no necesitó otro estímulo y corrió hacia el bosque, dejando atrás a Harry. Harry resopló y salió detrás de su compañero, el olor del bosque llenando sus pulmones mientras corría. Nunca se cansaba de este paisaje. Siempre había algo nuevo que ver, desde las flores de madreselva silvestres y árboles frutales a los grandes eucaliptos. Estos matorrales habían sido su hogar durante toda su vida y Harry no podía imaginar vivir en otro lugar.

Pisándole los talones de Louis, Harry le llamó la atención antes de llevarlo a través del bosque a un pequeño arroyo. Se sentaron, lamieron el agua como animales muertos de sed, antes de ponerse a correr de nuevo. Juguetonamente persiguieron a un par de conejos, ya que no tenían razón para matar, no tenían hambre y no querían comer.

Cuando Harry decidió que llevaban mucho tiempo fuera, se fueron a limpiar para poder cambiarse y volver a casa. Harry se detuvo junto a la ropa y volvió a permitir el cambio a su cuerpo. De pie, desnudo en medio del claro y mirando a su igualmente desnudo compañero, la polla de Harry se puso dura como una roca en cuestión de segundos.

Louis corrió y saltó sobre él rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Harry se tambaleó con el peso adicional, pero logró sostenerlo.

—Oh, gracias, gracias, este lugar es maravilloso. —Dijo Louis salpicando la cara y el cuello de Harry de besos.

—De nada, pequeño. —Harry envolvió la nuca de su compañero y tiró para darle un beso. Tomó el control y metió la lengua en la boca de Louis y gimió cuando el sabor de su compañero explotó en su lengua.

Harry sintió a Louis endurecerse contra su estómago y no quería más que tener a su compañero, aquí y ahora. Sin embargo, no quería hacerle daño y no había pensado en traer ningún lubricante. No iba a volver a olvidarse. Apartándose de la ansiosa lengua de su compañero Harry le dio una palmada en el culo.

—Abajo, pequeño.

La cara de Louis cayó al bajar sus piernas del cuerpo de Harry y dio un paso atrás.

—Estás guapo cuando pones mala cara. —Le susurró Harry a Louis al oído antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y darse la vuelta.

Harry tomó la ropa del suelo, pero en vez de dárselos los dejó en el suelo formando una manta.

Volviéndose hacia Louis le tendió la mano a su compañero. La sonrisa que mostró su cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo le iluminó la cara. Le dio la mano y permitió que Harry lo pusiese donde quería. Una vez que Louis estaba extendido sobre la ropa como Harry quería, se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Pasó la mano suavemente hacia arriba y debajo de las piernas temblorosas de Louis. Arrastrándose sobre su compañero, Harry miró a los ojos al hombre al que pasaría el resto de su vida haciendo feliz. Las manos de Louis le frotaban la espalda y sintió sus emociones salir en un suspiro.

Este hermoso hombre era todo suyo. Todo lo que Louis había sido y había pasado, era para demostrar lo fuerte que era y que Harry lo amara aún más. Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su compañero y a su hija, y asegurarse que eran más que felices en su vida, de ahora en adelante.

Harry se sentó y lo besó con amor. Fue suave y dulce, una fusión de labios y lengua. Harry esperaba poder transmitirle todo lo que sentía, pero por si acaso no lo hacía, se apartó mirando una vez más a los hermosos ojos color avellana. Quería decirle a Louis todo lo que sentía y rezó para que no fuera demasiado pronto para su compañero.

—Te amo, Louis. —susurró Harry.

Vio como los ojos de Louis se abrían durante un segundo antes de que una sonrisa iluminara su cara.

—También te amo, Harry. —Harry estaba tan contento que pensó que su corazón iba a estallar.

—¿Te mudas conmigo, por favor? —Harry pensó que bien podía ir a por todas. Quería que su pareja y su hija estuvieran siempre con él, y el pensar que estaban viviendo en algún otro lugar era muy doloroso.

La expresión cautelosa de Louis le decía que necesitaba algo más para convencerse y Harry estaba más que feliz de hacerlo.

—¿Por favor, cariño? Quiero que tú y Hayley siempre estéis conmigo. Podemos hacer del cuarto de huéspedes un sitio más bonito para una niña. Incluso podemos pintar la habitación de color rosa, si quieres. Los chicos ya la quieren y es calmante vivir con gente de la manada. Por favor, ¿di que lo pensarás al menos?

Louis asintió con la cabeza y lo besó otra vez, todos los pensamientos huyeron de la cabeza de Harry cuando su compañero tomó posesión de su boca. Harry rompió el beso varios minutos más tarde y comenzó a besarle el resto del cuerpo. Después de que sus pollas se rozaran entre sí mientras se besaban, Harry estaba desesperado de deseo.

Besando el vientre plano de Louis, Harry finalmente estaba donde quería. Chasqueando la lengua en la cabeza de la polla de Louis, recogió todo el líquido pre-seminal que había rodado. Una vez que saboreó a Louis, Harry quiso más y se tragó a Louis completamente.

Louis gritó y elevó sus caderas, empujando su polla más por la garganta de Harry. Harry sujetó sus caderas para calmar sus movimientos y continuó un ritmo constante arriba y abajo por la polla de Louis.

—Harry, por favor. Quiero probarte también. —El gemido salió con el aliento, por encima de él. Quería que se subiera encima de él. No quería dejar ir su premio. Harry giró alrededor de su cuerpo y se colocó de manera que ambos pudieran probarse.

La sensación de su polla siendo tragada por el calor húmedo lo hizo gemir. Esto causó que Louis gimiese lo que hizo Harry sintiera las vibraciones recorrer su pene. Movió una mano y ahuecó suavemente las bolas de Louis. Chupo los dedos al lado de la polla y una vez que estaban bien húmedos los dirigió al agujero caliente que esperaba ser llenado.

Sacando la polla de su boca, Harry se concentró en succionar la cabeza y meter la lengua en la ranura para reunir todo el líquido que podía. Pasó el dedo alrededor del agujero de Louis varias veces, esperó hasta que los músculos se relajaran y siguió hacia adelante.

Fue absorbido de inmediato por las paredes de apretado terciopelo del culo de su compañero. Moviendo el dedo dentro y fuera varias veces llevó a Louis a la locura este empujó sus caderas varias veces antes de gritar.

La polla pulsó en su boca, y estalló con una explosión de esperma que llenó la boca de su compañero. Gimiendo por el sabor, Harry no pudo aguantar más y empujó sus caderas en la boca de Louis y dejó que su propio orgasmo se hiciera cargo, mientras la boca de su compañero se tragaba su abundante liberación, fuerte y picante.

Una vez que Louis terminó de correrse, Harry lamió la polla dejándola limpia, decidido a conseguir la última gota de la esencia de su compañero. Alejándose, pasó la pierna por encima y se desplomó sobre el suelo junto a su compañero, ambos con la respiración agitada.

Sus manos se encontraron, y se quedaron tumbados allí en el claro de la manada, con el sol brillando sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y manos extendidas, mientras trataban de recuperarse de lo que había sucedido.

—Bueno, nos vamos a vivir contigo con una condición. —Dijo Louis después de varios minutos de pesada respiración.

El corazón de Harry saltó de gozo por las palabras de su compañero, no importaba la condición que fuese, haría cualquier cosa para hacer a Louis y a Hayley felices.

—Cualquier cosa cariño.

Louis rió.

—Quiero repetir eso.

—¿Ahora?

Harry no estaba seguro de si era demasiado pronto, pero lo intentaría.

—No creo que pueda aunque quisiera. —Dijo Louis riéndose de nuevo—. No, solo significa que quiero hacerlo más veces en casa.

—Tus deseos son órdenes. Pero de momento, creo que es hora que nos vistamos y nos vayamos a casa. Hayley debe estar a punto de despertarse. —Louis se quejó, pero se puso en pie.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron vestidos se tomaron de las manos recorriendo el claro y fueron al coche de Harry.


	9. Capítulo 8

Llegaron a la calle y toda la euforia de Louis por la carrera y el sexo increíble que habían experimentado, se fue. Frente a la casa había un coche que Louis no reconoció. Tenía un mal presentimiento por eso. A medida que se acercaron, la impresión de Louis se vio confirmada cuando reconoció a la pareja que estaba de pie en la puerta tratando de entrar.

Harry gruño en el asiento de al lado, Louis solo quería llegar y asegurarse que Hayley estaba a salvo. No quitó los ojos de la pareja que hacía todo lo posible para entrar en la casa. Louis saltó del coche cuando Harry entró en el garaje. Dejando la puerta abierta, Louis corrió hacia la casa.

—¿Dónde está? —Gritó.

Jason asomó la cabeza por el pasillo.

—Cálmate Louis. Está en la cocina conmigo, tomándose un helado. —Louis no se detuvo hasta que llegó hasta Hayley y vio que estaba a salvo con sus propios ojos. Descubrió que estaba en la mesa tal y como Jason le había dicho haciendo un lío con los helados. Louis respiró y permitió que su corazón redujese la velocidad. Cogió a su hija la levantó y aplastó contra su pecho.

Harry llegó por detrás y los abrazó a ambos también.

—Hola, papi.

—Hola, Calabaza. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sip. Tengo helado —dijo Hayley feliz, apuntando a su bol lleno de helado de chocolate. La sonrisa de Hayley se desvaneció de su rostro lentamente—. Los papas de mami están aquí. —Dijo en voz baja.

El corazón de Louis se rompió por todo lo que su hija había pasado. ¿Por qué esta gente no lo dejaba en paz?

—Sí, cariño. No Sip. Y lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Estás a salvo. Nunca te van a separar de mí. Quédate aquí y comete el helado con Jason. Harry y yo iremos a ver. —Louis y Harry la besaron en la mejilla antes de dejarla de nuevo en la silla. Hayley tomó inmediatamente la cuchara y la clavó de nuevo en su helado—. ¿Te importaría echarle un vistazo? —Le preguntó Louis a Jason.

—No te preocupes. Está a salvo. —Louis asintió con la cabeza. Harry tomó su mano y la apretó antes de salir hacia la puerta.

Rick estaba bloqueando la puerta pero Louis podía escuchar toda la suciedad que salía tanto de Valerie como de Howard mientras intentaban entrar por la puerta.

—Rick, ¿podías ser tan amable de ir a por Marcus? Sé que Brian está enfermo y podría necesitarlo. —Le pidió Harry.

Rick asintió con la cabeza luego gruñó una vez a la pareja en la puerta. Ambos, Valerie y Howard dieron un paso atrás por el sonido animal procedente del hombre que tenían enfrente. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Rick se volvió y salió a buscar a Marcus.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, Howard, Valerie? Hemos pasado por esto y los tribunales me dieron la custodia total.

—Los tribunales están equivocados. Eres un pervertido asqueroso y no te mereces tener un hijo. —Valerie se burló. Harry gruñó y dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante. Louis le tomó de la muñeca antes de ir demasiado lejos, los Stewart dieron un paso hacia atrás.

—Solo vamos a coger a Hayley y nunca nos veréis otra vez. —Agregó Howard.

—Hayley es mi hija y no tenéis derecho a quitármela. Si incluso tratáis de hacerlo haré que os detengan.

—Inténtalo. Nadie creerá a un sucio homo de todos modos.

—Yo lo haría. —Dijo Marcus por detrás de Louis.

—¿Y quién diablos es usted? ¿Otro homo? —Le preguntó Valerie.

—Soy el inspector Marcus Holland —respondió Marcus mostrándoles su placa—, les sugiero que vuelvan a su coche y salgan antes de que los arreste a los dos por allanamiento de morada, intento de secuestro, violación de una orden judicial y cualquier otra cosa que se puedan imaginar. Ah y sí, también soy gay. —Les dijo sonriendo a la pareja.

Louis solo podía pensar en darle un beso, pero pensó que no era el mejor momento.

—No puede hacer eso. —Dijo Howard sonando mucho más confiado de lo que parecía.

—Sí, de hecho puedo. Y lo haré. Con placer, tanto si entran de nuevo aquí como en la ciudad. Les sugiero que vayan al coche y a su casa, y se olviden de Louis y Hayley, si no caeré sobre ustedes como una tonelada de ladrillos y los meteré un tiempo en prisión.

Harry se había acercado durante el discurso a Marcus y los hermanos estaban de pie uno junto al otro. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, parecían muy intimidantes. Louis se dio cuenta que otro coche aparcaba en la acera y se preguntó quién más venía a unirse a la fiesta.

—No has oído lo último de nosotros, Louis. —Dijo Valerie mientras sujetaba el brazo de Howard.

—Sí, lo ha hecho, a menos que realmente estén interesados en vivir en prisión.

Joe y Maryanne llegaban a la puerta por el camino en ese momento.

—¿Dónde está nuestra niña? —Maryanne estaba rebosante de entusiasmo por ver a Hayley y Louis no pudo dejar de sonreír.

—Está en la cocina, con la cara llena de helado en este momento. —Respondió Harry.

Valerie y Howard detuvieron su retirada frente a Joe y Maryanne.

—No digan que están de acuerdo con estos enfermos homo criando a un niño inocente. —Escupió Valerie con odio.

Maryanne se tragó el aliento. Joe, sin embargo ni parpadeó. Simplemente inclinó su puño y lo dejó volar justo a la nariz de Howard.

Howard gritó como una niña y cayó al suelo.

—¡Estás hablando de mi hijo! —Dijo Joe frunciendo el ceño, mirando la figura de Howard retorcida en el suelo.

Louis estaba casi alegre. Quería saltar arriba y abajo y aplaudir al mismo tiempo, además podía oír una risita pequeña de uno de los hombres que tenía al lado, pero no estaba seguro de quién.

—Louis no es su hijo. Sus padres están muertos. —Le gritó Valerie prácticamente a Joe mientras trataba de ayudar a Howard a levantarse del suelo.

—Es como si lo fuera. Ahora, si no les importa, tengo una nieta que echar a perder. —Dijo Maryanne antes de dar la espalda a la pareja y acercarse a los hombres que estaban frente a la puerta.

Louis no supo que decir. Simplemente dio un paso adelante y la besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias. —Le susurró al oído.

Maryanne le acarició la mejilla un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Eres de la familia, Louis. Eso es todo. —Louis asintió y la dejó en casa.

—Oficial, eso fue un asalto, quiero presentar una denuncia. —Howard estaba una vez más de pie, con la cara chorreando sangre. Louis se preguntaba si Joe le había roto la nariz.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Marcus—. No estoy seguro de lo que habla. No he visto nada de eso, ¿lo habéis visto vosotros Harry, Louis?

—No, lo siento. —Dijo Harry—. Debo haber estado mirando hacia otro lado.

—No, yo estaba viendo crecer la hierba. —Agregó Louis.

Marcus se echó a reír antes de volverse a la pareja que había en su jardín.

—Les sugiero que salgan ahora. —Se volvió y entró en casa seguido por Joe, Harry y Louis.

Louis cerró la puerta detrás de él y se echó atrás contra la puerta de madera cerrando los ojos. Dios, esperaba que todo hubiese terminado. Louis abrió los ojos al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

—No te preocupes, Louis. Creo que han recibido el mensaje, y si no, si siguen con eso, haré lo que les dije, les detendré a ambos, y ahora perdonadme, tengo un amante enfermo con el que volver.

—¿Cómo está Brian?

—Un poco mejor esta mañana, pero todavía tiene sensación de nauseas. Solo deseo saber qué es lo que está pasando.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. Y trata de no preocuparte demasiado. Estoy seguro que Brian está bien. —Marcus asintió con la cabeza antes de girarse y subir por las escaleras.

Louis se abrió paso hasta la cocina, a la nueva familia que lo esperaba.


	10. Capítulo 9

Harry se dio la vuelta cuando el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de su dormitorio. Tenía la manera justa de despertar a su compañero esta mañana y fue al cajón de la mesilla de noche, buscó hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Sacando el bote de lubricante, lo abrió silenciosamente antes de retroceder y acurrucarse contra la espalda de Louis. Harry movió su mano bajo las sábanas y subió la pierna de su compañero hacia adelante, abriendo el agujero de Louis a sus dedos. Vertiendo el líquido en su mano Harry lo aplicó rápidamente sobre su erección antes de frotar los dedos sobre el agujero de Louis.

Harry empujó dos dedos profundamente contra el caliente cuerpo de Louis, encontrando que estaba extendido desde la noche anterior cuando hicieron el amor. Harry se apresuró a añadir un tercer dedo, después de estar satisfecho de que no haría daño a Louis, quitó los dedos y alineó su polla.

Poco a poco empujó hacia adelante, la cabeza de su polla pasó el anillo de músculos y paró, permitiendo que el cuerpo de Louis se acostumbrase. Louis gimió y se empujó contra él hasta que Harry estuvo totalmente dentro, sus pelotas apoyadas contra las mejillas del culo de Louis.

—Hmm, buenos días, cariño. Qué bien se siente.

—Adoro la manera en la que me despiertas. —Dijo Louis adormilado.

Harry se rió entre dientes. Llevaban viviendo juntos dos semanas. Hasta ahora, Harry había despertado a Louis, con una mamada, un beso negro, incluso una mañana, le ató las manos a la cama con sus corbatas de seda y pasó una pluma por todo su cuerpo volviéndolo loco, por fin le hizo el amor lentamente.

Harry esperaba encontrar nuevas y emocionantes maneras de despertar a su compañero el resto de su vida, pero de momento iba a disfrutar de lo que había comenzado. Harry sacó lentamente su polla hasta la cabeza, antes de golpear de nuevo hacia adelante.

Louis gruñó, gimió y empujó de nuevo. Harry estableció un ritmo constante y pasó su brazo alrededor de Louis para coger su goteante polla. Solo le tomó tres golpes antes de que Louis volviera su cabeza y mordiera la almohada antes de gritar y correrse.

La sensación de sentir contraerse los músculos de Louis fue suficiente para Harry, se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió sus caninos en el cuello de Louis, entonces siguió a su compañero con su orgasmo. Harry siguió empujando contra Louis cuando el nudo se extendió y se sujetó a su próstata. Louis gritó en la almohada una vez más cuando su cuerpo entró en erupción por segunda vez antes de quedarse lánguido debajo de Harry.

Alejándose Harry lamió la marca que había hecho y se acercó a Louis mientras esperaba que retrocediera el nudo. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido las más felices de la vida de Harry. Louis y Hayley se habían trasladado oficialmente y habían convertido la habitación libre en una habitación de la que cualquier niña estaría orgullosa. Harry había tenido razón y había color rosa por todas partes, pero no le molestaba el color, siempre y cuando Hayley estuviera feliz. Louis había comenzado su trabajo en la escuela y hasta ahora parecía disfrutar.

Sintiendo ceder el nudo, Harry le dio un beso a Louis en la mejilla antes de darle en el culo un azote.

—Vamos, huesos perezosos, a la ducha. No te puedes pasar todo el día en la cama.

Louis gruñó antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a Harry al cuarto de baño. Después de darse una ducha rápida y afeitarse, se vistieron y se unieron al resto de la familia para desayunar.

Hayley ya se había levantado y estaba con su tostada de margarina sobre pan tostado. Mirando a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que Marcus y Brian no estaban.

No sabían que estaba mal con Brian, todavía tenía problemas para mantener en el estómago los alimentos. Marcus estaba tratando de darle Gatorade para que no perdiera electrolitos, pero incluso eso lo vomitaba a veces. Alex lo mencionó en la reunión de la manada la pasada noche, por si alguien tuviera la esperanza de saber que estaba pasando.

A media mañana todo el mundo estaba reunido en el salón, excepto Marcus y Brian. Hayley estaba tendida en el suelo coloreando uno de los libros que la madre de Harry le había dado, cuando sonó el timbre.

Rick fue a abrir y unos minutos más tarde volvió a la habitación seguido por una pareja que Harry sabía que eran miembros de la manada. Tegan llevaba un niño pequeño que no podía tener más de un par de meses de edad. Se detuvieron y bajaron la cabeza presentando su respeto.

—Alfa, lamento interrumpir su domingo en casa.

Alex se levantó de donde estaba sentado antes de ir hacia ellos y devolver el saludo en relación a su posición.

—Está bien, Mitchell, Tegan. No están interrumpiendo nada más emocionante que la televisión. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarles?

Tegan miró a Mitchell y asintió.

—Umm. Creo que sabemos que está mal con Brian. —Declaró Mitchell en voz baja. Todos en la habitación se sentaron con la espalda bien derecha.

—Creo que voy a ver si Marcus y Brian pueden unirse a nosotros. —Rick que seguía de pie con Mitchell y Tegan, salió de la habitación.

—¿Por qué no os sentáis? —Alex les ofreció el sofá donde él y Jason habían estado sentados antes. Alex se sentó en uno de los sillones y Jason se sentó en su regazo.

Una vez que todos parecían estar cómodos, el silencio se estableció en la sala, mientras esperaban que los demás se unieran con ellos.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Rick entró y se sentó en el sofá con Louis y Harry, seguido por Marcus que llevaba a un pálido Brian en sus brazos. Se sentaron en el sillón y todos los ojos giraron a los visitantes.

—¿Niño o niña? —Louis rompió el silencio al lado de Harry.

Mitchell puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al pequeño bebé en los brazos de su compañera.

—Chico, Lucas James, los nombres de sus padres.

—¿Padres? ¿En plural? —Alex preguntó confuso.

—Sí, mi hermano Lucas, y su compañero James. Murieron hace cuatro semanas cuando su Alfa descubrió que James había dado a luz a este pequeño.

Harry miró dos veces con eso. Mirando a su alrededor en la habitación todo el mundo parecía estar en el mismo estado de shock en el que él se encontraba. Alex y Jason tenían sus bocas abiertas.

—Umm, ¿perdón? —Chilló Brian, su voz no ocultaba su asombro y temor ante lo que acababa de oír—. ¿Acabas de decir que James dio a luz?

Mitchell asintió con la cabeza.

—Cómo no hay muchos hombres lobo gay, creo que no es algo que se conozca. Nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto hasta que recibí la llamada de Lucas para hacernos saber lo que estaba pasando. Desafortunadamente, eso es todo lo que sabemos. Pero creo que si vas a una tienda y compras una prueba de embarazo, sería positiva.

Brian parecía asimilar todo esto antes de mirar a su vientre. Con suavidad, se puso una mano contra su estómago y comenzó a llorar. Marcus puso su mano sobre la de Brian y le dio un beso en la frente, acercándolo. Harry pudo ver las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por las mejillas de Marcus.

—Gracias por venir y decírnoslo. No tengo que decir que por favor mantengáis esta noticia en secreto. —Alex habló silenciosamente a la habitación.

—No, en absoluto Alfa, dejaremos que usted y su familia se acostumbren a la idea. Sentimos no poder ser de más ayuda. —Mitchell y Tegan se pusieron de pie, listos para salir.

—Habéis sido más que útiles. Gracias de nuevo y sentimos vuestra pérdida. —Asintieron y Rick los acompañó a la puerta antes de regresar.

—Bueno, eso ha sido una sorpresa. —Harry no podía dejar de reírse por el comentario de Jason. Era el conocimiento del siglo, si le preguntaban.

—Sabéis que estamos aquí para lo que necesitéis Brian, Marcus. —Dijo Alex.

—Gracias. Si no te importa, voy a llevar a Brian a la cama para que descanse. —Alex asintió y Marcus se levantó, llevando a su compañero en brazos por la puerta.

Harry estaba teniendo un pequeño problema para entender todo esto.

—¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto? ¿Y por qué todos los hombres lobo, gay o no, no saben nada de esto? —Harry se encontró diciendo en la tranquila sala.

Nadie sabía la respuesta a sus preguntas.

—¡Oh, Mierda! —Harry se giró con la exclamación de Jason.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó Alex a su compañero.

—¿Significa eso que todos tendremos que empezar a usar condones? Porque tengo que decirte que es caro. —Alex gruñó a su compañero y lo sentó en su regazo.

—Nunca, nunca habrá una barrera entre tú y yo, ¿me oyes? —La voz profunda del Alfa retumbó antes de acercar a su compañero a un ardiente beso.

Harry, sin embargo, vio el breve destello de incertidumbre en los ojos de su hermano.

Harry siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de no usar preservativos, su cerebro era un auténtico lío en ese momento.

¿Podrían Louis y él tener niños? ¿Podía Louis estar en ese momento gestando un hijo? ¿Deseaba tener más familia? Los pensamientos de Louis fueron interrumpidos por su hermano.

—Después de esa revelación, creo que tengo que hacer algunas llamadas de teléfono. Al menos a mamá y papá. —Alex se levantó y salió de la habitación, saliendo en silencio seguido por un aturdido Jason.

Harry solo podía imaginar lo que dirían sus padres. Los próximos meses serían sin duda interesantes. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis, lo abrazó y besó su frente. Louis acarició suavemente su estómago, tratando de consolarlo.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. —Harry sabía, sin duda, que su compañero tenía razón.

Cualquiera que fuera su futuro si Louis estaba a su lado, podía manejarlo.


End file.
